


Wasted | Johnil

by byepjulienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Bottom Moon Taeil, M/M, Minor Moon Taeil/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soft Seo Youngho | Johnny, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byepjulienne/pseuds/byepjulienne
Summary: WastedMoon Taeil have been in love with his friend Winwin for a long time and he's always showy about his feelings for him. Winwin knows about it but Taeil didn't expect that one point of his life he will cry because of Winwin.Seo Johnny is also Taeil's friend. He knows how much Taeil love Winwin but instead of telling his feelings for Taeil he choose to keep it to himself not until that day...-BYEpjulienneStarted: October 16, 2018Ended:





	1. W - Drunk

_Wasted | One_

**_DRUNK_ **

"Taeil, can you stop drinking? You've been drinking ever since we arrived here. You're already drunk." Johnny's convincing Taeil to stop drinking because it's been two hours since they arrived at the bar and Taeil's drunk. And when he said drunk he is indeed drunk.

Johnny didn't drink that much because he want to be sure that Taeil will be home safe because if he drink too much also, they'll both be wasted and that's not good. He's just concern about Taeil.

"I can still handle myself, Johnny." Taeil said before drinking another shot of whiskey. Johnny tried to stop him but Taeil's hands is so fast that he already drink two whiskey in a row.

It's actually Saturday and they're free to do anything they want to do during weekends that's why Taeil decided to drink with Ten, Taeyong and Johnny but that's not the real deal. They didn't drink just because it's weekends, they drink because  Taeil needs to unwind that's why the three of them joined him.

They're actually performers and during weekdays they perform to different events but during weekends they can do anything they want. It's their free day.

Since it's Saturday, Taeil was so happy to hangout with his friends to chill that's why he told them that he's willing to treat them to a restaurant but that changed when Yuta and Winwin can't go with them because they're on a date.

Winwin told them that him and Yuta will go to a themed park to go on a date and Taeil wasn't expecting that at all.

Taeil didn't really expect that will happen and he really do love Winwin and there's really a space allotted for Winwin in his heart that's why he was shocked when he heard the news.

"You're already drunk, Taeil. Stop drinking. Let's go home." Johnny said still trying to convince Taeil to stop drinking because he's so close to being wasted.

Actually Ten fall asleep as soon as he drink 5 shots of whiskey and keep on sleep talking while Taeyong is not around that's why Johnny's the one left to accompany Taeil because Taeyong forgot something in their dorm and he decided to go back and left the three of them for a while.

"Instead of telling me to go home, just drink with me Johnny... come on. We're here to have fun." Taeil said while chuckling. He knows what he was doing but his eyesight is starting to get blurry and he knows he's already in trouble but that will not stop him from drinking.

Johnny looked at Taeil. He didn't expect that Taeil would be like this. What he imagined and what he's seeing right now is definitely different. He knows how much Taeil loves Winwin, they've been friends for almost half of his life but that moment is really unexpected for him. Oh love, look what you've done.

"Taeil, I told you that I won't drink anymore. What I drink earlier is enough." Johnny uttered but Taeil insisted him to drink more but Johnny keep on saying no because he know what will happen if he drink another shot of whiskey.

Johnny sighed. He don't know what to do with Taeil anymore. After Taeil nagged him to drink more he just looked at him and said that he won't drink and from there Taeil starts to become emotional. Ten is asleep and Taeyong is still at their dorm. He sighed again and tapped Taeil's back.

"Hey, are you crying? Stop crying. I don't want to see you like this." Johnny comforted him. It's not that it's the first time Johnny saw him crying but that moment is different. Taeil is crying because of Winwin.

"Why would I stop crying if this pain I'm feeling right now is still here?" Taeil asked. He can't stop crying but he's still drinking even though he know to himself that he's already drowned with alcohol "I drink thiiiiiiis much but this pain won't go. What did I do wrong?" Taeil asked him again.

Johnny looked down "I know what you're feeling is not easy but remember that I'm always here for you. I will never leave you, Taeil. But please hear me out. Stop drinking because that will just make you feel worse." he said before wiping Taeil's tears.

"But it hurts... it hurts so much... I just want to drink to forget the pain... but I just remembered it all..." Taeil uttered between his sobs. Johnny's still caressing his back but deep inside he's already panicking. He really don't want to see Taeil like this.

Johnny dialed Taeyong's phone number and as soon as the first ring, Taeyong already answered it

"Oh god, Taeyong. Where are you? Ten's already asleep and Taeil's crying right now. I don't know what to do anymore." Johnny said still panicking.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to comeback but I'm almost there." Taeyong assured Johnny

"Oh please, Taeyong. I really want Taeil to go home now. He's not safe here."

Johnny's just worried that if they will not go home, Taeil will insist to drink more until he drop for real and he don't want that to happen.

"Yeah yeah got it. Please look out for Ten also," Taeyong said "I'm really sorry that things go out this way but I'm almost there."

"Nah, it's okay. Just go straight here okay? We're at the left side of the bar."

Taeyong said okay and then Johnny ended the call.

After the call, Johnny immediately caressed Taeil's back again since he's been sobbing for ages now and it's pretty much concerning already.

"Taeil, hang in there. I know I can't take away the pain you're feeling but I'm always here when you need someone to talk to okay?" Johnny reassured Taeil.

"Johnny... I just want to feel loved... but why do I always get hurt? I just love him. I really do....but why do I keep on hurting?" Taeil asked Johnny and tried to reach the shot of whiskey near him but Johnny immediately took it so that he will not drink any liquor from that moment.

"If that's real love, you'll definitely get hurt. When we love someone, it's not just happy moments, sometimes you'll get hurt. But that doesn't mean when you love someone you'll automatically get hurt... Maybe you choose the wrong person to love?" Johnny said. He's not sure if Taeil can still understand what he's saying but he's trying his best to give his insights to Taeil and hoping he'll not get offended.

He heard Taeil sighed. "I just want this pain to end... I don't want to feel like shit anymore. I don't want this feeling..." this time Taeil grabbed the shot of whiskey from Johnny's hand so fast that's why Johnny cussed a bit.

"Taeil, stop doing this to yourself... Please...stop drinking..." that didn't stop Taeil from drinking that's why Johnny decided to pat Taeil's head and said "I don't know how exactly I'm going to end your pain but remember there's a person that still love you whatever happens."

When Taeil heard that he stopped crying and sniffed. "I-I don't know who he is but I'm willing to wait. I just don't want to feel this pain anymore."

"I'm here..."

Taeil's not sure of what he heard that why he said "Huh?"

"Just wait for him. I bet he's also patiently waiting for you."

Taeil nodded.

"What's up? Sorry it took me so long. I'm here now." That's Taeyong. He immediately went to Ten and caressed his back "Aigoo, sorry for leaving you here."

Taeyong carried Ten from his back and Johnny did the same thing to Taeil because as soon as Taeyong arrived at the bar Taeil suddenly fall asleep.


	2. W - Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How's the story so far? I hope you're enjoying it. I also need your opinion about this story. I want to know your thoughts. Thank you!

_Wasted | Two_

**HANGOVER**

**Note: The italic part means it's a flashback.**

Taeil rubbed his eyes and explore the place to see where he is. Oh shoot. He's not in his room and that freaked him out. What the hell just happened last night? He can't remember what exactly he did last night. He sighed and touch his temple. His head hurts a lot and that's not good. He don't exactly know how many shots of whiskey he drink last night and that concerns him a LOT.

Great, Taeil. Look what you've done to yourself.

"Oh, you're already awake. I made congee for you. Eat this before drinking your medicine."

It's Johnny.

Taeil sighed in relief. He's happy that Johnny's the one who took him home. At least he's sure that he got home safe because of him. And he can now recognize the room, it's actually Johnny's room.

"Uhh, Johnny what happened last night? Did I make something stupid?" Taeil asked Johnny. Right now Johnny's already beside him because Johnny gave him the congee he made for him. They're sitting on the bed casually chatting on what happened last night.

Johnny rolled his eyes and said "You threw up on me."

Taeil's eyes widen "I-I did? Oh no. I'm really sorry." and then he covered his face using his hands because of the embarrassment he feels at that very moment. He's really shy about what happened.

"As if this is the first time you threw up on me. I'm already immune by your vomits." Johnny said casually laughing because that's really a fact. When they go out with their friends, Taeil always accidentally vomits when they're together or like when they're casually talking about life when they're drunk but what happened last night is different since Taeil got immersed with alcohol because he's in pain and usually when they hang out and drink it's just party unlike yesterday. It's really different.

"Shut up, Johnny. You're making me feel worse." Taeil said before eating the congee. He smiled. Johnny's congee is definitely his favorite. Actually he doesn't like congee but Johnny's congee is really delicious compare to the one he ate before he met Johnny.

"But that's a fact, Taeil. Just don't ask me what you did last night because if you keep on insisting you'll just wish you didn't ask me what you did last night." Johnny said before standing up and fix his hair. Taeil looked at him and he realized that Johnny's not in his usual clothes. It looks like he'll go somewhere.

"Uhh, do you want me to go back to my room? Looks like you're going somewhere? Am I bothering your day?" Taeil asked him. He doesn't want to bother Johnny much because even though he doesn't know what exactly he did last night he know he troubled Johnny a lot and he don't want to cause him trouble again today.

"I'll just go to Starbucks and will buy your favorite coffee. It's just near our dorm so just stay here for awhile and finish eating your congee. Okay?" Johnny said before picking up his wallet and room key on the side table. Taeil just nodded as his respond "And by the way, you're not bothering me. You can stay here all day if you want to."

Taeil just rolld his eyes "You're spoiling me too much, Johnny. I don't know what to do to make it up to you." Taeil really feel guilty because he always troubled Johnny many times now and yet there's only few things he did for him.

"Just be happy. That's what I want." Johnny said and smiled a bit "Your happiness is also my happiness." He added before he left to buy some coffee.

Taeil shook his head. He really don't know why Johnny is being weirdly sweet lately and he don't really know why he's acting strange. He's not used to it. He know Johnny has been kind to him ever since but it's just so weird to him to see him being so sweet towards him. Taeil doesn't like the feeling he's feeling every time Johnny act sweet towards him.

He sighed before continuing eating his congee. It's actually tasty but his temple keep on pounding that's why he tried to eat it just to fill in his empty stomach but didn't finish the whole bowl. That's when Taeil decided to take a nap again. Maybe sleeping will help him to reduce the pounding of his temple.

While Taeil was sleeping again Johnny arrived and bought two coffee from Starbucks. One for him and one for Taeil. He immediately went to his bedroom and saw Taeil sleeping again. He didn't make any loud noise to be honest because he doesn't want to ruin his sleep but he's shocked when Taeil suddenly woke up again.

"Oh...Johnny?" Taeil said while rubbing his eyes and looking straight into Johnny's eyes and even scanning his whole body to check if it's really him.

"Why did you wake up? You still looked tired. Did you drink your medicine?" Johnny asked him and Taeil bit his lower lip as soon as Johnny asked if he did drink his medicine.

"I forgot to drink my medicine..." Taeil said before covering his face again using his hands.

Johnny just shook his head and went to his kitchen to get a glass of water and then he immediately went back to his room and give it to Taeil. And somehow Johnny's thankful now that Taeil drink the medicine. It will lessen his headache. "Here's your coffee. Drink this also."

Taeil just nodded and get the coffee from Johnny.

They stayed silent for awhile before Taeil opened a conversation again.

"What happened to Ten, by the way? Is he okay?" Taeil is concern because he knew that Ten passed out after drinking five shots of whiskey and he just want to know what happened to him after they went home.

"Don't worry about Ten. Taeyong's taking care of him and he's now okay. I saw them together at Starbucks while I was there." Johnny explained and Taeil just nodded. At least he's sure that someone like Taeyong is taking care of Ten.

Taeil just know that Taeyong and Ten's feelings for each other is mutual but he's not sure if they're already dating but he thinks that one of these days maybe they'll just reveal it to them that they're already dating which is most likely will happen soon.

"I see. But can you somehow tell me what happened to me last night?" Taeil asked Johnny. He know that it'll be embarrassing but he just want to know what he did because he can't remember some of the things he did last night.

Johnny's worried face suddenly showed up. "Are you sure you want to know what happened?" He just want to make sure that Taeil is ready to know the things he did last night.

Taeil just nodded and that's the confirmation Johnny need.

_When Taeyong arrived at the bar Taeil suddenly passed out and almost fall on the ground but luckily Johnny's there to catch him before he fall._

_"Taeil's really drunk. I'm sorry I was not here earlier to help you with Ten and Taeil." Taeyong said. Johnny and Taeyong's now carrying Ten and Taeil from their back. Taeyong didn't really park his car from a far area because he know that Ten and Taeil is already drunk and it will be hard for him and for Johnny to carry them if he'll park his car from a far part of the parking area of the bar._

_"It's okay. As if this is the first time it happened to Taeil." Johnny casually said._

_"Clearly it is, Johnny. It's the first time you saw him drink like that because of Winwin." Taeyong stated._

_"Damn you, I know it is. That's why it's hard for me to see him like that." Johnny said before he sighed._

_They remain silent for awhile when they reached the car and then Taeyong laid Ten on the passenger seat while Johnny laid Taeil on the back seat while Taeyong will be the one that will drive._

_As soon as they're all set, Taeyong drive slowly but surely so that they will arrive safe at their dorm._

_"Stop being a masochist, Johnny." Taeyong suddenly said while they're on the road. He can't help it. He just want to say it directly to Johnny because he's really concern about him also._

_"What?" Johnny asked._

_"Why don't you tell him what you really feel about him?" Taeyong asked him._

_"That's hard to do, Taeyong. It's not easy okay? Especially we've been friends ever since we're young. I don't want our friendship to come to an end." Johnny said. That's actually one of the reason why until now he still didn't told Taeil what he really feel about him._

_"But you're already in pain too, Johnny. You deserve to be happy also."_

_"My happiness is his happiness."_

_Taeyong just rolled his eyes and said "You keep on saying you want Taeil to be happy. You keep on saying that his happiness is also your happiness but can't you see that you also need to be happy? Look what happened?" Taeyong sighed "What if... What if long time ago you already told him what you feel? What if you really have a chance?"_

_"What if I don't really have a chance and then I confessed to him? Hence, our friendship will be at stake." Johnny explained. He just don't want to do something just for his own sake._

_"Johnny, I just want you to be happy. Even if you don't say it I know it's hard for you but I hope one day you'll tell him what you really feel about him before it's too late." Taeyong said and Johnny just nodded._

_After their small talk, Taeil suddenly woke up; still drunk._

_"J-Johnny? Is... that you?" Taeil asked as soon as he saw Johnny on his left side. His sight is still blurry and he's really dizzy so he just want to be sure that it is him._

_"Yeah, how do you feel right now?"_

_Taeil just chuckled before throwing up on Johnny._

_"S-sorry, I can't hold it up anymore..."_

_Johnny just sighed. He threw up on him again._

_"I'll make sure Taeil will clean my car after this night." Taeyong joked._

_"I-I'm sorry..." Taeil said before covering his face using his hands._

_It's a good thing that they're already near their dorm when Taeil threw up. Taeyong said he'll be the one that will clean his car. What Taeyong wants is that Johnny should take care of Taeil._

_While Johnny is carrying Taeil again on his back on their way to his room Taeil suddenly spoke again..._

_"Johnny, you look so fine today..."_

"Damn you! You're lying! I didn't remember saying that last night!" Taeil blurted out while Johnny is just laughing and kinda enjoying the moment.

"You really said that you idiot. You like me do you?"

Taeil rolled his eyes. "As if. Dream on, Johnny."

Johnny's just enjoy teasing Taeil but he really did said it to him last night and he didn't really expect it at all but he's hoping Taeil will said it to him again.

•••


	3. W - Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the story so far? I was supposed to post this on Winwin's birthday but I got busy. Should I make this story longer (10+ chapters) or shorter (until 10 chapters only)? Anyway, have a nice day!
> 
> -BYEpjuliene

_Wasted | Three_

**ICE CREAM**

"Johnny! Winwin said he'll treat me an ice cream for today. Should I... Should I say yes?" Taeil asked Johnny. As soon as Winwin told him that he wants to treat him, he immediately called Johnny to know what will be his opinion about this matter. He just want to be sure of the decision he'll make.

Taeil's craving ice cream and he was just shocked when Winwin said that he'll treat him ice cream. He don't know what to feel. In fact he's really shocked and confused why Winwin's doing that to him.

"Y-you go ahead and say yes." Johnny said. He startled a bit but he made sure Taeil will not notice it.

"Are you sure? Should I really say yes?" Taeil asked him once more. He just want to be sure because he doesn't want to create a decision that he'll regret after.

"If that will make you happy then you should say yes." Johnny said. He knows how much Taeil want this and he don't want to be selfish and say NO just for his own choice and happiness.

It took awhile before Taeil respond and said "Hmm, why don't you join us?"

Johnny smiled when he heard what Taeil asked him but even though he wants it, he should not join them. "Nah, Taeil. Just enjoy your day with him. You don't need me there."

"But—"

"I'm just a one call away, Taeil. You can call me whenever you need me and I'll be there for sure."

Taeil smiled as soon as he heard it.

"Okay. Thank you, Johnny."

And then he ended the call.

It took Taeil an hour before deciding even after that phone call. He sighed. Even though he already seek for Johnny's approval he still don't know if he'll say yes to Winwin's offer.

From that moment he received a text message from Johnny

**_Yah, you still haven't decided aren't you? Go ahead and say yes to his offer. It's not that everyday he'll treat you. So don't let this opportunity pass down._ **

Taeil don't know why but he smiled as soon as he saw Johnny's text. He shook his head and shrugged "Why are you smiling like an idiot, Taeil?" He asked himself before calling Winwin so that he can rely his answer to him.

"Hmm, Taeil?" Winwin answered as soon as Taeil called him.

"Hey." Taeil said. He don't know but he's kinda nervous at that very moment but it's now or never right?

"Have you decided already?" Winwin asked him again. Actually before Johnny texted him, Winwin called him to know what would be his answer but he said he'll think about it for awhile.

"Yeah... Uhh see you later?" Taeil said before bitting his lips. He heard Winwin chuckled and that made him more nervous.

"I knew you would say yes. I'm happy, Taeil. See you later!" Winwin said and when he heard what Winwin said he felt that his heartbeat is racing up. It seems that he's excited but also nervous of what will happen when they  meet later that day.

"See you, Winwin."

"See you."

He was about to hang up the call when Winwin suddenly talked again "Also, I really want to talk to you so this would be good."

He was shocked to hear it but he's somehow glad that Winwin also want to talk to him "Oh really? I have something to ask you too so this day would be good I guess."

Taeil heard Winwin uttered Ohh and said "Great. Well then, I can't wait for later. So, let's get ready. See you later at 7pm?"

"Yeah, see you."

"Okay."

And then he hang up the phone for real.

He sighed. He's really nervous of what will happen on their ice cream bonding later. It's not that it's his first time to go out with Winwin but it is the first time that he'll go out with him after knowing that He and Yuta dated that week also and that was his major heartbreak. To be honest, he's hesitant at first to say yes to Winwin because he knew even though he want it, Winwin somehow hurt his feelings.

Taeil is always open to Winwin about his feelings about him that's why he really got hurt when he heard the news that He and Yuta dated.

Oh well, he shouldn't think about that matter because it's his and Winwin day. He should be happy because they will bond because it might be the last bond that they'll have together... it's not that they'll not be friends anymore but the fact that the intimate bonding will just be a regular bonding in the future... sighs... he's scared but whatever happens he will accept it even though it will hurt his feelings again.

So he proceed on preparing for their ice cream bonding and pick the outfit he'll wear. He immediately went to his closet and browse for the clothes he'll wear.

It took him five minutes to decide what he'll wear. He choose a whitish gray hoodie and a gray pants plus his sneakers. Just a casual outfit he usually wears every time they'll hangout. After preparing he went to his bathroom and fixed his hair a bit. This is not what he usually do but who cares, he really just want to be presentable in front of Winwin.

It's already 6:30pm when Winwin messages him.

**_Hey. Are you ready? I'm here outside our dorm. I already told Yuta and Johnny about our hangout no need to worry._ **

He's confused. Why do Winwin need to tell Johnny about their hangout? I mean, yes he told Johnny about it but why do Winwin have to tell it to him also? Aish, he's thinking a lot of things and he's starting to be confused but he just shrugged about that thought to focus on what he need to do at the moment.

He was about to reply to Winwin but suddenly Johnny texted him.

**_Winwin told me about your ice cream bonding with him. Enjoy._ **

He shook his head. Whatever. He'll just go down and meet Winwin outside their dorm.

•••

"Hey" Taeil uttered as he saw Winwin leaning beside his car and then Winwin automatically smiled as soon as he saw him. He's just wearing a blue hoodie, a gray pants and his sneakers.

"Hey, so... let's go?" Winwin asked him and he just nodded and went to the car. He will be the driver since Winwin doesn't really know how to drive. He's still learning how to drive though.

"Make sure to be careful, huh? Remember the first time you drive when you got your driver's license?" Winwin suddenly asked him. It's actually a funny story because when he first got his driver's license he called Winwin to be his passenger but it turns out that Johnny and Yuta joined them too. He was so nervous that he had panic attacks and he kept on stepping on the break so what happened is Johnny guided Taeil to keep calm just like when he's on his driving lessons and thank God he manage to be calm and they arrived in their destination safely.

"Oh why do you have to say that?" Taeil asked Winwin in embarrassment. He really don't want to remember what happened on that day because it's just so embarrassing for him. "Don't tell me Yuta and Johnny will join us also?"

Winwin just chuckled and said "Nah, they told me that we should enjoy this bonding so they'll not be around."

"I see. But you know it's okay for me if they want to join us." Taeil insisted. He's just nervous about what will happen once they arrived at the ice cream shop that's why he insisted it.

"Nah, it'll be just the two of us." Winwin said and he didn't insist anymore and just focused on driving.

It took him 30 minutes before they safely arrived at the ice cream store. It's actually a well known store and they made sure that there's a few people at the store when they arrived because sometimes the store got closed immediately because of the seats are all taken and their ice cream is easily sold out but they're lucky on that day.

Once they stepped out of the car Winwin said "You can find a nice seat and I'll be the one that will order our ice cream. I'll order your usual favorite flavor."

Taeil nodded and did what Winwin said.

Good thing when Taeil entered the ice cream shop there's still a lot of vacant seats and he picked the seats on the corner of the store so that they can talk to each other intimately. Winwin saw him as soon as he received their order.

"Here's yours. Caramel Ice Cream. As for me, Cookies and Cream it is." Winwin said before giving him his ice cream.

He smiled. He's touched that Winwin knows his favorite ice cream but at the same time he's quite sad to know that it really might be their last ice cream bonding with each other...

They remain silent for awhile before Winwin asked Taeil "How are you? How's life?"

"Good? I guess?" Taeil said but he know Winwin will not believe him. Of course he know what happened to him few days ago. The whole group know that he got wasted because of the news he heard.

"Oh really?" Winwin suddenly said "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Look at me I'm smiling." Taeil said before flashing a fake smile.

"Not everyone who's smiling are really happy... Taeil, I'm sorry for what happened last time." Winwin sighed "I hope I was there to stopped you from drinking..."

Taeil laughed "Hey, you don't need to say sorry. That was my decision so you shouldn't be guilty about it."

Winwin shook his head "It's just that I don't like seeing you like that. I want you to be happy"

"I am happy right now." Taeil said and again Winwin did not believe him.

"You are not. I know I hurt your feelings and I'm really sorry." Winwin said before looking down.

They stay silent for about five minutes before Taeil asked Winwin a question...

It's now or never.

"Are you two together? You and Yuta?" Taeil asked him and that's when Winwin looked at him again. He smiled. That smile. Taeil know that smile is genuine and he can see in Winwin's eyes that he's really happy.

Winwin nodded "Yes, we are together. I said yes on that day."

Taeil smiled. Even though it hurts, he's happy. Well that's love right? Even though it hurts as long as your love ones is happy then we are happy also.

Taeil is happy for Winwin. He really just want to ask him about that matter because he want to stop. He want his feelings for Winwin to stop because he respect Yuta and it's not good if he'll stay on being in love with Winwin if he's already seeing someone.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Taeil said as he smiles but deep inside it really hurts.

"I want you to be happy too, Taeil. I know there's someone who genuinely cares for you. You just have to look closely to the people you are with. He's clearly not me. I know I can't make you happy but you deserve someone that will make you happy."

Taeil just smiled. "I can wait you know. I don't know who he is but I can wait. That's the least thing I can do right?"

Winwin just chuckled "I don't even know why you still haven't noticed it up until now though..."

Taeil was confused... haven't noticed? What was Winwin talking about?

"Huh?"

Winwin rolled his eyes "There's someone who genuinely cares for you, Taeil. You just haven't realized it yet."

"Who is it? You know that person?"

"Of course."

"Who?"

"It's for you to figure out."

That's when Taeil rolled his eyes.

After that small talk they decided to go home already.

He sighed as soon as he entered his room. What a day. He really can't cry in front of Winwin. He shouldn't cry because he don't want Winwin to worry more about him. That's why his tears started to fall when he entered his room.

It really hurts but he need to accept it. Winwin is not really for him.

His tears is flowing nonstop and there's nothing he can do. He just want to cry and cry until he can't cry any longer. But then suddenly his phone rang and even though he can't see the name of the person who called him because of his blurry vision he still answered it.

"Taeil? Are you crying? Where are you? What happened?"

"Johnny..."

•••

 


	4. W - Arcade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day everyone!
> 
> By the way, if you have twitter you can follow me @/yangyangnctzen. Just tell me you're reading this fanfic and I would love to follow my co-Johnil lovers.
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

_Wasted | Four_

**ARCADE**

"Johnny.." he uttered as soon as he heard his concerned voice. He know it's Johnny. Taeil know his voice so well and he's sure it's really him.

"Where are you? What happened? Why are you crying?"

He can't even manage to say a word. Taeil's just crying nonstop. He shouldn't be crying because he should be happy for Winwin but he can't help it. He just want to cry out loud just for one day... just one day and then after all of that he will stop.

"Taeil? Are you okay? I'm worried about you..."

He didn't answer again. He put his phone far from him so that Johnny can't hear his sobs but he thinks Johnny can still hear it because he heard him sighed.

After awhile he heard a buzz through his phone as a sign that Johnny ended the call. He don't know what will happen next but he just lean his back on the wall beside the door of his room.

He knew this would happen. He knew that day would be his last intimate bonding with Winwin and it hurts so much.

"It hurts..."

While he was still crying he heard someone knocked on his door and suddenly opened it. He looked at the guy who entered his room but he can't recognized him.

"Taeil..." he uttered.

Johnny?

"Why are you crying? What happened?" he asked him again. So it's him. He looked down because he don't want Johnny to see him crying again. He always gives him trouble and that made him feel guilty. Johnny doesn't deserve this. He shouldn't be here.

"G-go away, Johnny... I-I don't want to give you troubles again...D-don't mind me... I'm okay." he tried to speak between his sobs. Johnny sat beside him and as he was about to move far from him, Johnny stopped him.

"How can I leave if you're like that? You're not okay, Taeil. I told you, I don't want to see you crying." Johnny said. He's still looking down because he was shy. It's not the first time that he was crying in front of Johnny but the fact that he was always crying and Johnny was always there for him... it just makes him feel guilty. Johnny doesn't deserve this.

"Then why are you here?" He asked him.

"Because I know you need this." Johnny said before hugging him. He didn't expect that but he's right he definitely needed that hug. Johnny caressed his back and that made him cry more "It's okay to cry. You can cry all you want. I won't leave here until you're okay."

Somehow Taeil felt relieved that Johnny is there for him. What was he thinking when he want Johnny to leave? Aish, he just don't know what to do and he's just out of his mind.

It took him a few minutes until he can't cry any longer. That's the cue when Johnny ended the hug. He looked at Johnny and smiled "Thank you."

Johnny did the same. He just smiled at Taeil and wiped his tears "I know I shouldn't do this but just let me okay? I just want to and I hope it's okay with you."

Taeil nodded. "It's okay. I really do appreciate everything you do for me."

Johnny smiled again "Actually that's all I wanted to hear..." then he remain silent for awhile before talking again "Do you uhm.. want to go out?"

Johnny just want to see Taeil smile again at least for awhile. He know how hard it is for Taeil especially of what he've been through that day and he don't want that day to end just like that. He want Taeil to be happy and somehow forgot what happened earlier that day... that's the reason he asked him to go out.

Taeil suddenly looked at the clock in his room and saw that it's almost eleven in the evening "Johnny it's almost ele—"

"It's my treat. Arcade. Let's have some fun?"

Taeil looked down and said "I don't know..."

Johnny sighed "Look, Taeil. You need to unwind. I don't want this day to end that you're still sad."

Taeil sighed. He's hesitating on weather he'll agree on what Johnny wants or just stay in his room and maybe just... sleep.

"Taeil, tomorrow's our competition and I don't want you to go there and somehow feel awful because of what happ—"

"Okay. Let's go."

Johnny's eyes suddenly lit up. He smiled and suddenly grabbed Taeil's hand. Taeil didn't expect that at all. He was shocked towards Johnny's actions and he don't want to overthink... but why is Johnny like  _that_  to him?

_Johnny, why are you like this?_

He want to ask him but he decided not to. He thinks it's not the right time to ask Johnny about it.

In less than five minutes they're already walking at the streets. Considering at the time he's shocked to see there's still a lot of people outside. Some are just hanging out and some are drinking with their friends. Hmm, that gave him an idea.

"Johnny, why don't we just drink? You know that would be better than going to an arcade..." He just want to ask him though but if he don't want to then okay. He's not in the mood of drinking but he just want to see Johnny's expression.

Johnny suddenly stopped walking so do he "If we drink, are you going to smile? Will that make you feel better...or worst? Taeil, I ask you to go to the arcade because I know you'll somehow be happy there. If we drink, you'll just be sad again and I don't want that to happen."

Taeil smiled "I know. Let's go then."

See? He just want to ask him but if he'll not agree then it's fine.

So they continue walking until they reached the nearest arcade game house. Again, he's shocked to see there's a lot of people in that game house. It's the first time he went there.

"Surprised huh? This game house is open from ten in the evening until ten in the morning. I usually go here when I need to chill... you know have fun." Johnny said before entering the store

"Yeah, I was amazed. I didn't know there's a place like this here." Taeil commented. He've been there at their dorm for like how many years now but this is the first time he saw the arcade game house or maybe he really didn't noticed it before since like what Johnny said it's open in the evening and closes in the morning.

Johnny nodded and said "Remember when I'm with Taeyong and Yuta?," Taeil nodded "They introduced me to this place. I've always want to ask you to come here with me but I don't know how to ask you since you're not into this kind of stuff but I'm glad you said yes to my offer."

Taeil just make face and said "I don't want to see you cry in front of me that's why I say yes." He joked and that really made Johnny laugh.

"Oh really? As if. I won't cry. You'll never see me cry." Johnny said

Taeil raised his eyebrow and said "Oh really? Wait until you're in love and the one you love doesn't love you back. Let's see if you'll not cry at least once."

That's when Johnny sighed "That already happened to me."

Taeil's eyes widen. He didn't expect  that fact that's why he suddenly punched Johnny's chest "That's unfair! You're not even telling me who made you cry... I should've at least do something for you." Now Taeil's kinda sulky.

Johnny smiled. At that moment he felt like crying but he should not. That moment is just good and he don't want to ruin it but somehow he's happy...

Even though Johnny want to tell it to him that it's him who made him cry, he can't.

"You're so numb."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Come on let's try this racing car game. This is my favorite." Johnny introduced the game that he usually play at that game house. Taeil look amazed and thrilled to try the game.

"So, are we going to exchange the money with a token or something?" Taeil was confused but he still asked Johnny because he knew that game house well than him.

Johnny shook his head and said "I have this card. One for me and one for you. Just use this."

"A loyalty card, huh?"

"Yeah. Keep this after we play. It's already yours."

Taeil nodded "Thanks. I definitely owe you a lot."

"Nah, it's okay. I just need your time and your attention. That's already okay with me."

Taeil didn't expect that and he literally felt his cheeks heat a little bit "What the heck, Johnny?"

Johnny laughed "Did I made your heart flutter or something?"

Taeil just rolled his eyes "Let's just play this favorite game of yours. Tss."

Johnny just smiled. He'll definitely treasure that day.

So they started playing the racing car game. At first Taeil always lose but the moment he know how the game actually works, he started winning again and again.

"Wow! You're doing great for a starter, Taeil." Johnny commented. He stopped on playing the car racing game for awhile to look at Taeil.

"This is fun! I think this game is also my favorite now." Taeil said without looking at him; still playing the game. Johnny can see him smiling and that made him feel a little better.

"Oh really? You haven't try the other game. Wanna roam around and try something else?" Johnny asked but Taeil's still into the game so he waited for him to finish the game.

After Taeil finished the game he said "If there's something more than you can recommend then let's try it."

Johnny nodded and went to the TEKKEN fighting video game and Taeil followed him "This is my second favorite. Wanna try?"

"Sure!" Taeil said and started playing again. Johnny's just happy to see him enjoying the games at the game house.

"You're not playing? Stop staring at me. Play the video game too." Taeil complained because he's just there beside him... watching him play the game.

"I already did. I played it once."

Taeil just shrugged "Hmm. Okay."

After two hours of playing at the game house they decided to leave the game house since they're kinda tired but they definitely have fun.

"Wanna eat first before we go back to the dorm?" Johnny asked Taeil

"Yeah sure. It's still your treat right?"

Johnny chuckled "Yeah it is. Come on. I'll introduced you to a new place again."

"Oh wow. Tour guide Johnny in the house. Where's our next destination, sir?" Taeil joked. He's smiling though. He just want to tease him.

"Is there a way to your heart, sir?" Johnny said seriously.

From that moment Taeil don't know what to react but still manage to say "Fuck off, Johnny."

Johnny just chuckled "Come on. We're near the area."

And then they continued walking and after five minutes they reached the pizza store.

"You'll definitely love their pizza here."

"I think I will. I love pizza after all." Taeil said before entering the store.

"I hope I'm also a pizza so that you can love me back."

Taeil didn't hear what he said because he's already inside. Johnny just shook his head before entering the place.

"So, have you decided already?"

"Pepperoni and Jalapeño Pizza."

"Why did you choose that? That's not your usual favorite pizza."

"Jalapeño is your favorite pizza topping. I wanna give it a try." Taeil said

That made him smile.

"I see. Okay. You can seat down now, Taeil. I'll take the order."

Taeil followed his instruction and waited for Johnny.

After a couple of minutes, Johnny went to their table with the pizza he ordered. They ate as soon as the pizza arrived since they're already hungry.

It's already four in the morning when decided to go back to their dorm.

"Thank you, Johnny. I really had fun today." Taeil said before flashing a smile "Let's do this again soon."

Johnny smiled "Sure. I would love to do this again with you."

Taeil nodded "Good night."

"Good night."

\---

 


	5. W - Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Thanks everyone for continue reading this fic. I really appreciate it. So yeah, have a nice day everyone! Enjoy the update.
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

_Wasted | Five_

**COMPETITION**

"Whoa, what happened? Why are you so happy today, Taeil? Johnny?" Ten's examining the both of them. They're already preparing for their competition and was about to leave the dorm but Ten noticed the smile on Taeil and Johnny's face.

"Is there something wrong from being happy?" Taeil casually said before reaching out his bag at the table.

"It's just not the usual thing that happen between you two." Ten said still eyeing the both of them.

Johnny just laughed "You're overreacting, Ten."

"I am not!" Ten said while pouting his lips. What's wrong with his attitude? He's just not used to it. "Did something happened last night?"

Taeil just looked at Johnny and they both smiled. Ten's really confused. "Are you two dating each other?"

"I wish." Johnny joked but he's really hoping one day they will.

Taeil punched Johnny's chest and said "That will not happen."

"What if, it will?" Johnny said while smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

Taeil just rolled his eyes.

Ten's just hella confused because of the both of them "You two are so weird. Whatever, just update me when you two are dating just like Winwin and Yuta."

"Like you and Taeyong." They both said and no, they didn't expect that they will be in sync at that moment.

"You two must've been together so much and that happen. Fuck it. Just date already!" Ten shook his head before getting inside the van.

They just laughed together.

After a few minutes they went inside the van. Taeil went in first and seat on the left side of the van while Johnny seat beside him.

Ten suddenly cleared his throat and said "You two are weird today. Usually Johnny's at the back and now you're seating beside Taeil. Tell me honestly, are you two dating?"

Taeil just laughed "Ten, that won't happen. Besides, he just want to seat beside me. I think there's nothing wrong with that."

Ten was shocked "Nothing?! Taeil, did you know that Johnny li—"

"Aye, sweetie, can you please seat beside me? I'm kinda jealous to see Winwin and Yuta seating together and now Taeil and Johnny..." Taeyong suddenly blurted out. Johnny was thankful that Taeyong stopped Ten. He was really nervous Taeil will know what he feel towards him and he's just afraid to see Taeil's reaction. He's not ready to confessed his feelings for him.

Ten just sighed "Okay..."

Taeil just shook his head "Ten's not used to this."

To be honest, Johnny and Taeil are childhood friends but they're not really that close before well not until they knew about their passion for singing and dancing. They got close to each other during their teenager days but as soon as they turned 21, they're just casual to each other... you know they support each other but they know the limits... but yesterday changed that. Somehow they got more close to each other and they're happy that happened.

"You're in a good mood," Johnny blurted out "I told you... going to the arcade will definitely make you happy." Right now, Johnny's happy because Taeil is happy and as long as he can see him smiling he's happy about it.

"I owe a lot to you, Johnny. Don't worry I'll treat you next time." Taeil casually said "And oh, you also owe me a story to tell."

Johnny's kinda confused "Story?"

Taeil sighed "I know you'll forgot about it... it's about the one who made you cry. You haven't told me about this person yet."

"Is it really important for you to know who is it?" Johnny said sounding worried because he don't want Taeil to feel bad about it though. Because you know, Taeil is the one who made him cry but Taeil doesn't know it.

"Of course it is! You know why I cried in the last few days and I haven't know yours, that's unfair!" Taeil's sulking "You should tell it to me soon or is it too private?"

Johnny's hesitating to answer his question that's why Taeil's sighed.

"I get it. It's too private. I respect that."

Johnny just smiled. "Thanks for understanding."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't want to push you on something that's really hard to tell." Taeil said before looking at Winwin and Yuta's place.

He just smiled at them. Taeil can see how different it is when Winwin is with Yuta. Winwin doesn't really like skinships but when he's with Yuta he really can't resist the skinships that Yuta's initiating

Actually Winwin's sleeping on Yuta's shoulder and while he's looking at the both of them suddenly his vision become black. Of course it will since Johnny placed his hand on Taeil's eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry again?" Johnny blurted out.

Taeil removed Johnny's hand on his eyes and looked at him "I will not cry. I'm just you know... happy for him."

It's true though. He's happy for Winwin but he can't hide the fact that somehow he's still hurt of what happened but what else can he do? He'll just support his friend about his love life so be it.

Johnny sighed as he looked at Taeil "Are you really happy?"

Taeil didin't respond that's why Johnny nodded "Don't answer it. Just listen to this song."

Johnny plugged in his earphone to his phone and gave the left earphone to Taeil. He picked the song that he likes at the moment. It's a song called 'Silence' by the band named Before You Exit.

As soon as the song started both of them didn't speak up. They just listen to the song.

"Waiting...Know that I'll always be waiting...Do you believe what I'm saying? I'm in no hurry" Johnny sing along with the song but Taeil felt something while Johnny's singing that part so he just cleared his throat.

"It's a nice song huh." Taeil commented. "This is the first time I listen to this band."

Johnny just smiled  "Yeah. It's a nice song with a nice meaning also."

Taeil agreed "uhh, here you go..." He said as he remove the earphone on his ear but Johnny stopped him and said "You can borrow my phone in case you still want to listen to music?"

So he nodded that's why Johnny get his phone and clicked a playlist named 'Moon Taeil ^^' before giving it to Taeil

"Why do I have a playlist named after me on your phone?" He suddenly asked Johnny. He didn't expect that there would be a playlist named after him on Johnny's phone.

Johnny just smiled and said "Just in case you borrow my phone and listen to music..."

Taeil chuckled "Oh really? You planned this beforehand don't you?"

"I didn't. It's just there. I made that playlist two years ago." Johnny said before closing his eyes and crossed his arms "Don't be overwhelmed, Taeil."

That's when Taeil hit Johnny's arm and said "I am not! I'm just surprised."

Actually Taeil's feeling got moved by that. Somehow he felt really special.

Johnny chuckled "You sounded like you're having butterflies in your stomach."

Taeil just rolled his eyes and said "Ha, you wish!"

Johnny just chuckled before telling Taeil that he'll take a nap for awhile and Taeil just nodded and focused on listening to the song that was on the playlist. Truth be told, he likes all of the songs that was included on the playlist. He didn't know Johnny know his music type so well.

It took them almost an hour before they arrived at the event's place. Well, as usual there's a lot of people waiting outside the venue for the competition to start. There's a lot of fans and supporters waiting in line before the actual event starts. It's still early in the morning and the gate will be open around 10am and the actual event will start at 1pm.

Also on that day Jaehyun was the one who's in charge of driving so as soon as they arrived on the place they went to the parking area to park their van. Luckily, there's a car that was about to leave and Jaehyun waited for the car to move and parked the van.

"Alright! This is the D-Day!," Taeyong gathered his members as soon as they get out of the van "Give your very best. Fighting!" They huddle before entering the backstage's venue.

"Lezz get it!"

"Wooooh"

It's already quarter to one when the organizer told them that they should get ready because the competition will start in a few minutes.

They joined two contest on that event. First is a group choreography that all of them will participate and will perform Regular and the second one is duo which only Taeyong and Ten will perform Baby Don't Stop.

Though they're just a normal performers who joins competitions and went to different gathering, events and party to perform they already have a lot of fans and supporters since their group started when they're in high school and now performing to different kinds of events, competition and gathering is their work. They live together in one dorm so that it will not be hard for them to gather every member for a practice. They also have a rules that they should follow and everyone is required to follow it.

At first, Taeyong have this rule "No dating within the group members" since he doesn't want to have any conflict within the group that deals with this so-called love but he was the one who broke it when he fell in love with Ten. It was unexpected but all of the members are happy for them and now Yuta and Winwin is the second couple that was recently dating. So after Taeyong broke the rule it's no longer included in the rules that they should follow.

Right now, Taeil is just sitting casually at the sofa. They're inside the waiting room. Some of the members are reviewing the choreography while Taeil's just sitting at the sofa... He's kinda nervous though.

A few minutes he was shocked when something cold touched his cheeks. He looked at the person who did that and it was Johnny. He's holding a canned cola and give the other one to him. "Are you nervous?"

"Kinda nervous..."

"Don't be. I know you'll slay it especially your part. We've been practicing so hard for this and I know everything will be worth it. Don't overthink, okay?" Johnny just want Taeil to feel better because if nervousness will take over his system then that will be hard considering that they're the first performer on that event.

Taeil smiled and he nodded before drinking the cola Johnny gave "Thanks. I feel a lot better now."

Johnny smiled "That's good."

Minutes have passed and it's now 1:30pm when the actual event started. They're now getting ready to perform and as their name called by the emcee they huddle before proceeding to the stage.

As soon as their group name was called many of their supporters cheered for them and somehow it made their nervousness li-low a little bit. Just hearing them cheer for them makes them happy.

When their performance ended, all of them was so happy because they received a standing ovation from some of the judges. Now it's only the duo performance that they have to worry.

So when they're back at the waiting room they already ate their lunch and it is also their breakfast since they haven't eat anything before they left the dorm. Well... actually they drink some coffee before leaving but it's just that so their lunch is sort of kinda their breakfast also.

"Oh gosh! Taeil's food is really delicious! No wonder one of us is really in love with him!" Suddenly Jaehyun commented since it was Taeil who cooked their food for that day. Some of the members just laughed while Johnny just kept his cool so that Taeil will not be suspicious of him.

"One? It's actually two!" Doyoung suddenly said before wiggling his eyebrows to Jungwoo. That made Jungwoo blush.

The other members noticed it that's why they joked Jungwoo "Oh really, Jungwoo? You like Taeil too?" Ten said before looking at Johnny "Are you sure about it?"

Taeil's just laughing around because he's not quite sure if they're just making fun of Jungwoo or if it's true but it's not a big deal for him since they got really close while practicing for that event.

"I just uhm... Taeil's just cute." Jungwoo said and that made everyone be in sync of making fun of him. Taeil also pushed Jungwoo a little bit as a joke since they're in one sofa.

Actually Jungwoo just admire Taeil and he likes his personality but he doesn't have a plan of courting him or what since he know Johnny like him.

"Oh no. Someone's jealous!" Ten said but he didn't gazed at Johnny.

Johnny's just laughing around but yeah he's kinda jealous since Jungwoo is beside Taeil and they looked so happy.

"Don't worry to whoever is jealous, Me and Taeil are just friends." Jungwoo said that made everyone laughed.

Actually everyone knows how Johnny really feels about Taeil. It's just Taeil who seems to not realized it yet.

After they ate their lunch they rested for a while.

It's already 3pm when Taeyong and Ten performed for the duo category. Many supporters cheered for them and they're happy that they performed well.

Time have passed and it's now 5pm, the emcee announced the winners and they're happy that they won both of the category that they're in. All of their hard work has paid off because they won.

"I can smell a victory party is coming!" Yuta shouted and all of the members screamed and was just happy about the results.

"Alright! It's on me today. Victory party it is!" Taeyong said which made everyone happy.

\---

 


	6. W - Party

_Wasted | Six_

**PARTY**

"Cheers!"

Taeyong rented the pub near their dorm. Thank God it was easy for them to rent the pub since the owner is their friend. Actually if the owner isn't their friend it will still be easy for them to rent the place since they have a loyalty card and they usually went there when they want to drink during special occasions. Also it was all on Taeyong since he said he'll treat them.

But before they went to that pub they went to a restaurant to eat their dinner first and Taeil was the one who treat them.

So right now they're at the pub and all of them are having fun. They are all happy since all their hard work for the competition has paid off since they won and not just they won, they're the champions!

It's such an overwhelming feeling for them to won that event since after the show a lot of agencies and companies want to work with them in the future so they're really thankful.

Right now, Taeyong, Ten, Taeil and Johnny's in one table while Doyoung, Jungwoo, Jaehyun, Yuta and Winwin is at the other table. Haechan and Mark didn't join them at the pub and decided to rest at their dorm but they said if ever the party is not over when they wake up, they will join them.

"So, what's up with you two?" Ten blurted out. Even though Taeyong tried to stopped Ten, it seems that the alcohol he drink made him say that. "I mean, you two are not really dating? Be honest."

Taeil just laughed before drinking the shot of whiskey he got "Nothing's going on between us, Ten."

"Oh I wish." Johnny whispered before drinking the rum and then asked the bartender to pour more rum in his glass.

Ten sighed when he heard Johnny's answer "How cruel the world is. But you two are good together! What's stopping the both of you?" Ten asked them again. Actually Taeyong don't know what to do to stop Ten from asking more questions but somehow he also want to know what's going on between Johnny and Taeil.

"We're just friends... well... best of friends..." Taeil said before drinking another shot of alcohol "Uhh, I'll go to the restroom for awhile." and then he left the three to go to the restroom.

Ten sighed before drinking another alcohol and asked Johnny "Why don't you confess to him? Tell Taeil how you feel."

Johnny laughed "It's hard, Ten. I can't just tell him how I feel about him." then he sighed and drink another alcohol. It's a party and they should celebrate but because of Ten's question he somehow just want to cry...

"Why? I'm sure he feel the same way tow—" Ten said but Johnny suddenly stopped him.

"Nah, I don't think so." Johnny said as he shook his head "I think he likes me you know."

"Why wouldn't he like you? You've been together for so long. Even at high school you already knew each other..." Ten stated because Ten feels like Taeil feels the same way too. He thinks it is possible.

"That's the main reason. We've been friends for so long. I think he just see me only as his friend. How cruel the world is." Johnny sighed as he drink another shot of whiskey.

Ten sighed and said "But what if he likes you too but he haven't realized it yet? I really think it is possible, Johnny."

"I agree. Maybe he's just torned you know because of your friendship." Taeyong added.

Johnny shrugged "But if he really feel the same way, he wouldn't think about that. Yes, we've been friends for a long time but if he really love me he will try even if it will cost our friendship. Because you know, love conquers all."

Ten and Taeyong sighed upon hearing Johnny's response while Johnny kept on drinking as fast as he can. Shot by shot he just want to drown himself with alcohol.

After a few minutes Taeil was back and seat beside Johnny again "Uhh, what did you guys talked about while I'm at the restroom?"

Taeyong smiled and said "Nothing much."

He just nodded when he heard Taeyong and resume on drinking but he literally got shocked when he saw Johnny kept on asking the bartender to give him more alcohol drinks after finishing a drink

"Are you sure you didn't talked about uhh something...? Why is Johnny like this?" Taeil asked Ten and Taeyong. It's the first time he saw Johnny like that. He's not used to him acting like that. I mean... okay... he's actually worried about him since he've been drinking nonstop.

"Uhh, I think we should leave the both of you first." Taeyong said before assisting Ten to go to the other table so that they can have their time alone.

Taeil just sighed before asking Johnny "What happened? A-are you okay?"

Johnny just smirked "I wish I was."

Well, that bothered him "What happened?"

It took a while before Johnny answered him "This happened..." he said before pointing his chest near his heart area "Damn it... it's hot."

"You should stop drinking." Taeil said as he try to get the shot of whiskey on Johnny's hand but Johnny doesn't really want to stop drinking so he drank it before Taeil catch his hand.

Johnny's actually a hard drinker. If he really wants to drink a lot then he will really drink a lot. Well, unless someone's stopping him and he's willing to stop but that time, he really doesn't want to stop.

"Johnny, tell me honestly what happened while I'm gone?" Taeil asked him but Johnny didn't replied to his question but he remain silent after just in case he'll reply to him.

He just kept on drinking alcohol and It took Johnny some quite time before to actually talk again "I have a friend..."

Taeil looked at him and he's shocked when Johnny looks back at him "and this friend likes his best friend... what should he do?"

Taeil's throat feels dry for a second as he can felt a pang on his chest. Why does he feel like Johnny's question is actually about himself and... him? But heck no, that would be absurd.

Taeil scratches the back of his head before answering "Uhh I think he should tell your friend how he feel about him... uh maybe he feels the same way too?"

Johnny smirked "What if my friend confess his feelings to his friend but his friend doesn't feel the same way he feel?" he shook his head and drank the martini that was served for him.

"Well... at least he told his feelings to his fr—"

"What if his friend starts to avoid him because he confessed his love to him?"

"That will not happen if he's really his friend..."

"That's easy for you to say. What if that happen to you? Will you avoid him too?" Johnny sighed as he look at Taeil but he avoided his gaze so fast and drink the alcohol beside him.

"I-I don't know..."

Johnny smirked again "See? It's hard right."

After that small talk they just drink the alcohol that was served to them and was completely silent.

Johnny's thinking if he should tell Taeil how he really feel about him but he's afraid Taeil will reject him so bad and he don't want that to happen to him because he really love him. He sighed as he drinks more alcohol that was served to him. He really don't care if he'll get drunk that day, they're celebrating after all.

2AM

It's that early but still they're at the pub. Johnny's feeling a bit dizzy already but he can still drink some more. Actually Taeil left him at the bar counter few minutes ago and he just want to look where he went so he stood up and look for him.

He sighed because his sight is becoming blurry and damn it he don't want to passed out before finding where Taeil is. So as he walk Yuta saw him.

"Johnny, where are you going? You don't look good. Just stay here." Yuta's worried because he can see Johnny's condition and it's not good because he've been drinking ever since they for there and it's already two in the morning.

"I-I'm looking for Taeil. Did you see him?"

Yuta nodded "He's with Jungwoo."

Johnny felt pain because he know Jungwoo likes Taeil too but even though Jungwoo told him he will not court Taeil or what it still pains him to see Taeil with him.

"W-where are they?"

"You should stay here, Johnny."

"I'm okay, Yuta. I'm not yet drunk. So please... tell me where are they?"

Yuta looked at him kinda examining his whole face before answering his question. "They're at the park near the pub."

Johnny nodded "Thank you." as he was about to leave Yuta asked him again.

"Do you need some assistance? I can assist you there, Johnny." Yuta's worried because for him Johnny really looked like anytime he'll passed out and he don't want that to happen because it will be hard for them.

"I can manage. Thanks, Yuta."

Yuta just nodded as he watch Johnny walk towards the garden. He can walk still so Yuta kinda felt relieved but he don't feel good with Johnny going to Jungwoo and Taeil so he called Winwin, Ten and Taeyong just in case something happen.

Truth be told whenever Johnny becomes drunk or when he's in the influence of alcohol he always confesses something and Yuta's worried that Johnny might confess to Taeil today. Not that he thinks Taeil will reject him but he just don't want the both of them to get hurt.

"Should we really go there? I mean what if it's a private talk?" Winwin asked Yuta and somehow Ten and Taeyong agreed.

"A back up I guess... just incase something happened." He stated and all of them seem to understand what Yuta thinks.

So when Johnny's at the park he saw Taeil and Jungwoo. Actually they're sitting at the bench and looks like they're talking about something. He didn't come near first because he respect their privacy but seeing them together just makes him...sad.

It took him five minutes before he went near their area. Jungwoo stand up as soon as Johnny arrived. "Hey. I just talked to Taeil about something. I was about to leave though."

Johnny nodded "Thanks for keeping him company."

As soon as Jungwoo left, Johnny sit beside Taeil "So, how are you?"

Taeil laughed a bit "I'm okay. I should be the one asking you that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I don't get drunk easily you know that."

Taeil nodded since he know that well.

They become silent again.

Johnny's really nervous at that time. He don't know if he should tell it to Taeil right now but he's still not really for the consequences he'll face when he tell it to him.

"Taeil?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"Huh?" Taeil was shocked but he's not sure if he heard it right

"What?" Oh damn it. He screwed up.

"What did you say?"

"I like you."

Taeil stopped for a while after hearing his answer "You're drunk, Johnny."

"I'm not drunk, Taeil."

Taeil laughed "Then why are you saying nonsense things?"

"That's not nonsense, Taeil. I told you that I like you. Don't you get it?"

Taeil shook his head "That's impossible."

Johnny sighed and was about to cry but he hold back his tears "Why would that be impossible? Taeil, what I feel is real."

Taeil sighed "You're not in your right state of mind. Johnny, let's just go back there."

Johnny covered his face in frustration "I'm not drunk, Taeil. I know what I'm saying." he tried to keep himself calm but the fuck with his feelings he felt like any minute he'll cry.

"Then why are you telling me that you like me?" Taeil asked. He was confused why Johnny suddenly told him that he likes him and he really don't know what to feel about it.

"Because I really do!"

"Johnny, that's absurd!"

"Why is it absurd? Don't you understand what I'm saying? I like you, Taeil. I really do."

Taeil shook his head. "You're just drunk..."

That's when Johnny's tears escaped on his eyes. He knew this might happen but he didn't think it will end up like that.

"Taeil... why can't you just accept that fact?"

"Because you are my best friend. You shouldn't think about me as your lover."

"But I do."

Taeil shook his head again. "This is foolish. I need to go back at the pub."

Taeil was about to leave when Johnny catches his hand. Taeil looked at him and wiped Johnny's tears "You shouldn't cry about this matter, Johnny."

"But it hurts, Taeil."

"I'm sorry but let's just talk again tomorrow. I want some time alone." Taeil said as he remove Johnny's hand on his wrist and decided to go back to the pub and Johnny was left there dumbfounded.

Then suddenly Yuta and Winwin was on his side

"Johnny, sorry but we heard it." Winwin said as he looked down.

Johnny just laughed. "Great. Now you guys saw how I got rejected."

Yuta patted his back and said "Just give him some time."

"I waited for so long and I will still wait again," he smirked "But I really do love him."

"We understand you, Johnny. Give him some time alone first. You need that too." Winwin said as they escorted him back to the dorm since they decided it will be better for him to rest than to drink more.

As for Taeil, Ten and Taeyong assisted him and Johnny's hoping Taeil is okay.


	7. W - Best Friend

_Wasted | Seven_

**BEST FRIEND**

Johnny rubbed his eyes as he scan the whole room. He's right, Yuta and Winwin really assisted him back to the dorm last night. He sighed and he touch his temple. His head hurts. It hurts as if his head is breaking into pieces. He just want to sleep again but he looked at his phone and it's already 9am. They have practice on 1pm that's why he shouldn't sleep again.

"Taeil just left by the way," He almost got shocked when he saw Yuta at the sofa "He cooked congee for you. Also he left a medicine on your side table. There's already a water too. He said that you should eat first before you drink the medicine."

Johnny looked at his side table and he's right also the aroma in his whole room really smelled like congee so it's actually true that Taeil cooked congee for him.

"I don't understand him..." Johnny doesn't know what he'll react since last night. He know what happened when he confessed and Taeil keep on insisting he's drunk when he's not really drunk. "Why would he be like this if he's like that last night?"

"Johnny, I told you to give him some time. Yes he acted like that last night but it doesn't mean he can't be concern about you." Yuta said so that Johnny won't overthink about what just happened.

He touched his temple again and reached out for the medicine and drink it.

"Taeil said you should eat first you dumbass. You have an empty stomach then you'll drink the medicine?" Yuta said as he rolled his eyes. Even though he knew Johnny can be like that sometimes... doing what he want to instead of doing what someone told him to, Yuta still reminded him of what Taeil said.

"I don't want to eat. I just want to sleep. My head hearts so bad." Johnny said as he laid down on his bed again.

"Remember our practice later. It's one in the afternoon, Johnny."

"That's why I'm going to sleep again so that I can wake up at least at 11am"

"Okay, just message me when you need something. I'll go ahead." Yuta said but Johnny didn't manage to look at him since his head really hurts so he just focused on sleeping again.

It's already past four in the afternoon when Johnny woke up again. Finally, his head feels okay and he can somehow think straight because he's already alright.

He reached out for his phone that was on his side table and saw there's a bunch of text messages from Taeyong, Ten, Winwin and Yuta and not even a single one from Taeil. Wow, just great.

He shook his head and just decided to replied on Yuta's message saying "I'll not come to our practice today." So after sending the text to Yuta he turned off his phone and get up on his bed to take a bath.

It took him thirty minutes to prepare and before he left the dorm he ate some of the congee Taeil made.

He will not lie that somehow he got hurt because of how Taeil acted last night. Well, he kinda expected it but he didn't know the pain would be like that.

To be honest, he doesn't know where he will go because it's still their practice time and he should be there but he just don't want to go and decided to maybe chill a bit for that day and have some time for himself.

Johnny was walking on the streets when he decided to go to the nearest cafe at their dorm. He will stay there for a couple of minutes so he ordered chocolate cake and Macchiato.

When he got his order, he didn't expect that Ten would see him there. He purposely sat on the very corner part of the cafe but heck Ten is that good that he saw him in that area.

"Johnny."

Johnny literally got choke because he's really surprised to see Ten there so Ten grab the water on his table and gave it to him.

"Why are you here? You should be practicing." Ten asked him and sat down at the chair in front of him.

"I don't want to attend in our practice today." He casually said before taking another bite of the cake he ordered.

Ten sighed as he shook his head "That's one of the reason Taeyong made the rule 'No dating within the group members'—"

"We're not dating."

Ten sighed again "I know. But don't you get it? Our group might be in trouble because of the personal issue you and Taeil got. Work is work, Johnny. Please don't let personal stuff interfere with work."

Johnny just looked at Ten after he said that. Okay. He's kinda guilty. He don't want to go to their practice because he know he'll see Taeil and he even if what happened last night hurts him, he still can't resist him for sure and he just don't know what he'll do... that's why he decided not to come to their practice to have some time for himself even if it's just for a day.

"Taeil's not with his usual self too. He can't even focus on the new choreography. He's worried about you, Johnny. He just can't text you because he lost his phone last night and he's blaming himself since you didn't attend the practice today."

Johnny heard everything but he didn't respond. He don't want to because he know just a simple thing about him makes him weak. And for Pete's sake he already decided not to come to their practice and that happened.

"Johnny, we still have few hours for our practice... please come."

"I already decided not to come, Ten."

"But you need to come. You know how important our practices right? And also, Taeil's not with his u—"

"Whatever. I'll just come if that's what you want."

Ten smiled mischievously. He know Johnny can't resist Taeil. But all of the thing he said is true. Taeil really can't focus on their practice because he's worried about Johnny.

"I knew you would say that. Alright, let's go back to our dorm."

Johnny just shook his head as he follow Ten on the way to their dorm.

Since the cafe is not that far from their dorm, they got back after ten minutes and straight up went to their practice room.

Ten is the one who opened the door and the members were eating. Actually it's their break time that's why the members are eating their snacks and when we say snacks it's Chicken, Pizza and Cola.

Taeyong saw them and went closer to them. "I'm glad you came, Johnny. But please remember, don't let personal stuff interfere with work. Okay? I know how you feel but it doesn't mean you'll compromise work because of it. Let's talk later if you have time."

Johnny nodded "I understand."

"Okay. Go ahead and eat first then we'll resume on practicing." Taeyong said to the both of them.

So after that, Ten sat beside Taeyong while Johnny sat beside Jaehyun.

"We've all been worried about you, Johnny." Jaehyun said as soon as he sat beside him.

He just smiled "I'm sorry. I just overslept to be honest and decided not to come but Ten saw me at the cafe and told me to come."

Jaehyun laughed a bit "You dumbass. The cafe is so near to our dorm of course anyone of us will definitely find you there."

Johnny shook his head and laughed also. "Yeah right. I'm not properly thinking when I decided to go there."

"I could see the reason why." Jaehyun said and looked at Taeil's direction.

To be honest when Johnny arrived at their practice room Taeil's looking at him nonstop but he really don't want to be the first one to approach him that's why he decided to sit beside Jaehyun. But yeah, he can see in his peripheral vision that Taeil was looking at him and kinda want to come closer to him.

Johnny just rolled his eyes.

"You're definitely guilty about it."

Jaehyun just laughed but Johnny ignore him and focused on eating because if not Johnny was sure that Jaehyun will keep on teasing him.

So when they're done eating, Johnny went near Taeyong since he's watching the choreography video and since he's not there earlier he wanted have a glimpse of their new choreography before he could actually danced to it.

"Taeyong, are we going to repeat the first verse later?" Taeil asked Taeyong. He's actually walking towards them and for Pete's sake he's really nervous but he tried to keep calm so that Taeil will not noticed it.

"Most likely yes, Taeil. Since Johnny's not here earlier we need to practice it with him." Taeyong answered without looking at Taeil. And to be honest even though Johnny's watching the choreography video he just can't explain the nervousness he's feeling since Taeil's beside him but then again... they're not yet talking to each other ever since what happened last night.

"I see. That's great." Taeil said and Johnny felt that Taeil kinda looked at him for a moment before he left to the other side of the practice room.

"You idiot. Now you're not even talking to him." Johnny was shocked when Taeyong suddenly said that.

Johnny looked at Taeyong for a second before answering him "Am I supposed to be the one who should talk to him first? I mean... I don't know. He's not talking to me..."

Taeyong just laughed as he shook his head "You two are really something. Taeil kept on talking about you earlier and now you're here he can't even approach you."

Johnny pouted his lips in confusion "What's funny about that? It's not even funny..."

"I really think the both of you should talk to each other after our practice. Okay? But for now we need to start on practicing."

Johnny nodded as he went to the other side of their practice room. Yeah, they need to start on practicing for now. As soon as Johnny went on the other side of the practice room he saw Taeil was looking at him that's why he smiled at him but after that Taeyong said that it's time for them to practice.

All of them focused on dancing because they need to be ready since they will join a competition in LA in less than a month.

Hours have passed and it's already eleven in the evening. Good thing happened is that they rehearsed almost half of the choreography and they're happy about it.

"Alright. That's all for today. Don't forget to practice the choreography even after our practice hours, okay? But for now take a rest. Our next practice will be tomorrow at 2PM." Taeyong said before leaving the practice room.

Just like Taeyong some of the members already left the practice room so that they can take a rest but he decided to stay for awhile since he want to make sure their practice room is clean. And he forgot to mention... Taeil is still inside the practice room also. Both of them are cleaning the room.

When he already made sure that the place was clean he decided to leave but as soon as he was about to open the door of their practice room Taeil grabbed his wrist.

Johnny looked back at him and said "Uhm, I guess I'll go ahead."

Taeil looked down as soon as he heard Johnny but then he's still holding Johnny's wrist "Uhh, can we... uhmm talk for awhile before you go?"

Johnny smiled "Of course... so, what do you want to talk about?"

Even though Johnny know what Taeil wants to talk about he still want to hear it from him.

"About last night."

Johnny nodded "It's okay, Taeil. I understand. Maybe I shouldn't said that in the first place. It's my fault that you got shocked and that happened. You don't have to feel guilty about it."

It took Taeil a couple of minutes before he asked Johnny "So, it's really true?"

"That I like you? Of course it is. I'm not drunk when I said that. I know what I'm saying when I said that." Johnny immediately answered and that made Taeil sighed.

"But Johnny... I don't understand why you like me. We've been friends for a long time. You ARE my best friend. You shouldn't see me as yo—"

"Don't repeat it again, Taeil. I don't want to hear those words again from you because it hurts." Johnny said as he was trying to hold back his tears.

"I just don't know why you're being like that, Johnny."

"Just forget what I said last night."

Taeil looked at Johnny's eyes "How can I forget that Johnny? Tell me how?"

"You don't like me right? So why are you paying attention to what I said last night?"

"Because you are my friend! And it concerns me a lot!"

"Okay then I'm sorry. I'm really sorry that I said that last night. Please... just forget about it. I don't want our friendship to be at risk just because of the foolishness I said last night." That's when Johnny's tears starts to fall down from his eyes.

Johnny was completely hurting because even though he don't want the words he's saying well he need to say it because he don't want Taeil to feel guilty about what happened last night.

As soon as Taeil saw that Johnny's crying he wiped his tears but Johnny stopped him.

"Please, Taeil. Stop. If you don't feel the same about how I feel about you then don't act like this. Don't wipe my tears because I might believe myself that you might like me too."

Johnny sighed as he wiped his tears. He don't understand why Taeil's eyes become teary and for Pete's sake he don't want to see him cry.

"I'll go ahead, Taeil." but then again Taeil stopped him.

"W-we're still best friends right?"

Johnny smiled and he nodded "Of course. I still want to be part of your life even if you just see me as your best friend," then he looked at Taeil's eyes and he did the same "but my feelings for you will never change and I hope you understand that."

Taeil remain silent that's why Johnny continue on talking.

"I will still be the same Johnny you know. I will still be there for you when you need me. I will still be there for you when you need someone to talk to. I will still be there for you when you're feeling down... I will never leave your side not unless you told me to. Not unless you told me to stop..." Johnny stopped for a moment. He need to calm down so he said "I'll go ahead, Taeil. Take a rest also. You need that."

Johnny just smiled before he left the practice room.

Taeil was left at the practice room with so much question in his mind. And he really don't understand why his heart aches so much because of what Johnny said.

He sighed.

Maybe it's better right? Them? As best friends?

"Damn it. I really don't know why I can't forget about what he said last night..." Taeil said as he covered his fave with his palm... he sighed and just decided to go back to his room and rest just like Johnny said maybe he really need that.


	8. W - Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. Thank you everyone for reading this story. I really appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> Btw, I have a question since I might do another NCT fan fiction after this.
> 
> Ten x Taeyong or Winwin x Yuta?
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

_Wasted | Eight_

**CONFUSED**

It's already ten in the morning when Johnny get up on his bed so he just decided to cook eggs and bacon for his breakfast. While he's eating his breakfast suddenly someone knocked on his door and he opened it.

It's Taeil.

Johnny smiled as soon as he saw him and did the same "Taeil? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you I guess... uhm you'll not invite me inside?" Taeil said which made Johnny smile.

"Okay, come inside." Johnny said ad he assisted Taeil inside his room.

They went straight to the dining table since Johnny's eating his breakfast.

"Did you eat your breakfast, Taeil? Wanna eat with me?" Johnny asked him as he eat his food

Taeil shook his head and said "I haven't eat my breakfast yet b—"

"Then eat with me."

"Uhh is it okay with you?" Taeil asked.

"I invited you to eat here so of course it's okay." Johnny smiled as he get a plate for Taeil and put the remaining eggs and bacon on Taeil's plate.

Taeil said his thank you to Johnny and they eat their food first because to actually talk again.

"So, is there something you want to tell me? I mean you wouldn't go here unless you don't have something to say right?" Johnny asked Taeil as soon as he finished eating.

Taeil nodded and said "I was wondering... maybe you want to watch some movie at the cinema... with me?"

Johnny was happy when he heard that but he need to say no "I'm sorry, Taeil. I really want to go with you but Taeyong invited me to go to the arcade later."

Taeil was smiling before but when he heard Johnny's answer his smile was turned into a sad face "Oh, I see. It's okay..."

"Look, I'm really sorry, Taeil. I really want to come with you but it's just that Taeyong asked me first..."

Taeil nodded and he really want to say 'Today's the last show of the movie and I really want to watch it with you' but he ended up saying "No, it's okay. I understand."

"Hey, don't be sad. Maybe we can watch it tomorrow?"

Today's the last day of the show. Taeil said to his mind...but he don't want Johnny to cancel his arcade hangout with Taeyong and he understand that Taeyong was the first one who asked Johnny to hangout with him.

"I will not be around tomorrow." Taeil said which made him more sad because he really want to watch the movie with Johnny and he will not be around tomorrow because he have something else to do.

"Oh," Johnny pouted his lips and said "Maybe this weekend? I'll save that day for our movie hangout."

"Okay." Taeil said. As long as Johnny will be with him to watch any movie well then it's fine with him but he really want to watch this certain movie with him on that day...

"Are you sure it's really okay?" Johnny asked him.

"Yeah. Of course. Thank you. I'll see you later at the practice room."

"See you."

And then Taeil left the room but suddenly Johnny's phone started ringing.

"Johnny." It's actually Taeyong who suddenly called him

"Yeah?"

"Are you still up for the arcade hangout?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I just saw Taeil left your room. Did you guys talked about something?"

He didn't respond for a while but he really trust Taeyong and he really want someone to talk to so...

"He asked me to go with him at the cinema."

Taeyong got surprised which made him silent for awhile

"So what happened? Did you say yes?"

"No."

"What the heck? Why didn't you say yes? Johnny, that's already Taeil asking you to watch a movie with him."

"Because you asked me first to go to the arcade after our practice."

Johnny heard Taeyong sighed in frustration

"You could've say yes to him and explain it to me later. I would definitely understand it you idiot."

Johnny's still confused why Taeyong really sound mad at him. Like what did he do wrong?

"But you asked me first."

"But it's Taeil, Johnny. He's asking you to watch a movie with him. Why did you turn it down?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Because you asked me first to hangout with you?" He's literally confused why Taeyong's being like that.

"But Johnny. It's not that everyday he will ask you to watch a movie with him. Can you imagine? He made an effort early in the morning just to ask you if you want to watch a movie with him,"

"You asked me early in the morning also."

"But he asked you personally." Taeyong said as he sighed.

"Uhh? Why are we arguing again? I mean, we shouldn't argue about this... i'm confused."

Johnny don't know why Taeyong keep on telling him to say yes to Taeil. I mean, isn't he the one who want to hangout with him? And now Taeyong want him to go with Taeil...

"My point is that Taeil rarely ask you to go somewhere, you know. This is actually the first time right? Why did you turn it down? Besides of the reason I asked you to hangout with me?"

Johnny sighed "It's because he's just guilty of what happened during the party. You know I understand that we don't feel the same but he don't need to push himself just to please me."

"Why are you thinking like that, Johnny?"

"Because I don't want myself to believe that Taeil feel the same way how I feel about him. I don't want to assume things because I might hurt again. I don't want that to happen."

"What if he likes you?"

"What if."

"Maybe he haven't realized it yet"

"Maybe."

Taeyong sighed again "Why are you being so hard headed, Johnny?"

"I just don't want to get hurt again. That's why I want to control my feelings."

"Johnny, you can't control your feelings when it comes to love. You'll definitely get hurt but that's part of love."

Johnny didn't respond for awhile because he knew Taeyong was right.

"Being in love is not just always happiness, Johnny. I know you know that well. And I hope you'll gave him a chance. We'll never know what he really feel about you."

Johnny just sighed. Again he didn't respond and he just listen to Taeyong.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Johnny? You know Taeil for years and I know your feelings for him will not fade that easily so just gave him a chance. He might feel the same way towards you."

He sighed.

"I understand, Taeyong. I just want to be cautious you know... because I really don't want him to push himself to me just because of what happened." Johnny explained.

"I understand you, Johnny. But the bottomline is you should say yes to his offer. You're just hurting yourself every time you control yourself. Just let it be. Okay?"

Johnny nodded as if Taeyong can see him "I'll remember that."

"But... if you really think there's not even a single chance then I think you should stop and just be friends with him."

Johnny sighed. "I understand."

"Alright, so I'll see you later at practice. Make sure you tell Taeil you're accepting his offer. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah. Got it."

And then he ended the call.

That call was kinda confusing but Taeyong really helped him a little bit.

Johnny sighed.

Why do love got to be this complicated? He just want to be in love but why is it when you're in love, you sometimes need to get hurt also?

Johnny sighed again as he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that now because he should be thinking about their practice so after he wash the dishes he went to his bedroom to watch their new choreography.

It took him a couple of hours in watching the new choreography so that somehow he already knew the other steps they'll practice later. So right now, he's preparing his lunch. It's already past 12 in the afternoon and it's time for him to eat.

He decided to eat Kimbap and Ramyun since he really don't have enough time to do any other dishes but after eating there's still few kimbap that was left that's why he decided to bring it to the practice room and maybe some of the members want it.

1:30PM he arrived at their practice room and the other members is still not there...only Taeil.

"Oh, you're early huh." Johnny said as soon as he saw Taeil.

He smiled at him "Yeah. I have nothing else to do so I went here early."

Johnny nodded "Oh. I see." and then he went to the sofa "Oh by the way, I got some kimbap. You want some?"

Taeil smiled and said "Of course. I want it." so Taeil went to the sofa and sit beside him. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah. Is it delicious?"

"Everything you cook is delicious." Taeil said but still kinda feels shy because of the compliment he just said.

Johnny just shrugged "Stop it. I might believe you."

Taeil rolled his eyes "But it is really delicious."

Johnny just smiled "Okay. That's what you said then I believe you."

Suddenly they heard someone cleared his throat.

It's Ten.

"So... what's happening here?"

"Eating. Are you blind?" Johnny said and that made Ten laughed.

"Tss. You're acting like that because I ruined your moment?" Ten said before smiling mischievously.

Johnny rolled his eyes and said "Shut up. I know you just want to eat kimbap too. You can get one if you want."

Ten just smiled "Nah. Taeil can have it all. I know you made it only for him."

"You know what, Ten? You're annoying."

Ten just laughed "And you're guilty."

"Shut up."

And then Ten just went to the other side of the practice room so that they can have time together.

Johnny scanned Taeil as he eat the kimbap. He looks happy while eating and he's glad Taeil's enjoying the Kimbap he made. Actually he didn't expect Taeil would be the first one who'll arrived at the practice room since it's usually Taeyong who arrived first but somehow he's happy since Taeil got to try his own version of Kimbap.

"You know what, you should make Kimbap often. This is really delicious." Taeil said as he finish the last piece of Kimbap.

Johnny shook his head and said "Stop complementing me already. I know it's really delicious."

Taeil laughed "And now you're boasting around."

Johnny smiled "You gave me the confidence."

"Whatever." Taeil said as he rolled his eyes which made Johnny giggled.

They remain silent but Johnny's the one who started talking again.

"Uhh, Taeil? Do you still want to go to the cinema later?" Johnny asked and Taeil was shocked when he heard Johnny's question.

"I want to but I don't want to come there alone." Taeil shrugged as he said his response.

"Why don't you ask Ten to come with you? I'm sure he'll come."

"I want to watch the movie with you, Johnny." Taeil casually said. He didn't even hesitate and he just said it right away.

Johnny didn't expect that answer at all but he's kinda happy Taeil wants to watch the movie with him only.

"Then, let's go after our practice." Johnny said as he smile at Taeil.

Of course he's shocked. Johnny said No when he asked him to watch a movie with him and now he wanted to come with him.

"A-are you sure?"

Johnny nodded "Yeah."

"But I thought Taeyong wants to hangout with you at the arcade?"

"He said that I should go with you today and he said it's alright with him."

Taeil pouted his lips before rolling his eyes "Tss. Just because Taeyong said that you should come with me..."

Johnny laughed "Hey, stop sulking. I really want to come okay I just need a confirmation from Taeyong."

"Fine. But I'm really happy that you are coming with me later."

"I can see that in your eyes." Johnny said. Taeil's eyes have been sparkling ever since he told him that he will watch a movie with him. He seems very happy.

So after their small talk some of the other members arrived at the practice room and when the clock strikes at 2 o'clock in the afternoon they started practicing again.

Their practice lasted for five hours. It's already seven in the evening and that's a warp for their practice session.

Johnny went to Taeil as soon as their practice ended.

"So, let's go?"

Taeil was shocked "You mean right now? With this outfit?"

They're actually wearing their practice outfit and somehow they're sweating because they just finished practicing their new choreography.

Johnny nodded "Yeah."

"No. I don't look good with this outfit. I'm sweating and I don't smell good right now."

Johnny come closer to him and sniffed him "You smell good actually."

Taeil felt his face heat up that's why he smack Johnny's chest and said "Johnny!"

He giggled and said "I'm just kidding. I don't want you to get sick so yeah. I'll just wait for you outside our dorm."

Taeil nodded and said "You should change yours too! You might get sick also."

Johnny smiled "Yes, sir."

So both of them went to their room and changed their outfit but Johnny was the first one who arrived outside of their dorm and he waited for Taeil. After a couple of minutes Taeil was there and they started walking.

The cinema is not that far from their dorm. It's really accessible that's why they really love their dorm because almost all of the things they need or places they want to go is just nearby.

10 minutes have passed and they arrived at the cinema. Johnny didn't expect there would be a lot of people at the cinema on that day. It's just unexpected for him.

"This is quite unexpected for me. Why is it there's a lot of people in the cinema during weekdays?" Johnny asked Taeil.

"Today's the last showing of the horror movie we'll watch."

"That's why you want me to come with you." Johnny said as he pout his lips.

Taeil nodded.

Johnny pinched Taeil's nose and said "You should've said that to me earlier. I will say yes immediately you know."

"I guess I'm shy... since Taeyong want to hangout with you and he asked you first..."

"But I ended up coming with you."

Taeil just smiled.

"Oh, should we buy the tickets now?" Johnny asked.

Taeil scratches his head and said "I already bought tickets for us."

"Oh, I see. I'll just buy something to eat. Stay here okay?" Johnny said but Taeil stopped him.

"No. I'll buy some snacks."

"But you already bought our movie tickets. I'll buy our snacks." Johnny insisted.

"But I was the one who asked you to watch at the cinema..."

Johnny just smiled and pat Taeil's hand "It's okay. The snacks is all on me."

Taeil just stay there while Johnny went to the snacks corner of the cinema and bought popcorn, cola and pizza. After a couple of minutes he went back and told Taeil that they need to get inside the cinema since the movie was about to start.

When they're already inside the cinema they saw their seats immediately and talked for awhile.

"I still can't believe you want to watch a horror movie with me." Johnny said as he shook his head

"I would love to watch any movie with you, Johnny." Taeil commented that made Johnny's heart flutter.

"Should we watch a romance movie next time?"

"Sure." Taeil said as he smiles.

After the small talk the movie started. The whole room was filled with screams and people crying.

As for Taeil he kept on clinging on Johnny's arms. The movie was really scary but Johnny can't focus because of Taeil. His heartbeat is racing so fast not because of the movie but because of Taeil.

He knew this would happen but he kinda like it. Taeil is not like that everyday and he really want to cherish that moment.

He just hope Taeil feel the same way he feels towards him because he really don't want anyone else except Taeil.

After one and a half hour, the movie ended and Taeil kept on bragging how much he got scared and Johnny doesn't look scared at all throughout the movie.

"Why didn't you get scared? That's unfair!"

Johnny just smiled that's why Taeil smacked his chest "Stop smiling. I really got scared!"

"I know and because of that we should watch another horror movie next time..." Johnny teased Taeil because he's actually blushing.

"No thank you."

Johnny just giggled.

After that they ate dinner at the restaurant near their dorm before they actually decided to go home.

It's 10PM when they arrived at the dorm.

"Thank you for today, Taeil. I really appreciate it." Johnny said.

Taeil smiled "Thank you also for coming with me."

Johnny sighed. "Uhh Taeil... You know how much I appreciate everything you do but please don't push yourself,"

Taeil was confused. What was he talking about?

"If you don't feel anything about me please stop doing this kind of stuff. I don't want to assume that you like me when you're not."

"But I really just want to watch the movie with you."

"And why do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Because I want to."

"And why do you want it to be me?"

"I don't know."

Johnny sighed again "See? You don't know. Taeil, I really like you and seeing you do things like this for me means a lot... but it hurts me because I kept on assuming things... If you only see me as your best friend please don't act like you feel the same way I feel about you."

Taeil looked down. Why does it hurts? He felt there's a pang on his chest.

Johnny hold up Taeil's chin so that he can look at him "Taeil, just tell me honestly. Do you like me too?"

"I-I don't know..."

Johnny just shook his head "Please Taeil. Stop messing up with my feelings."

"I am not..."

Johnny just nodded "I'm sorry. I think I'm just tired. I'll go ahead first. Thank you again."

\---

 


	9. W - Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the late update but this story might end soon and I hope all of you are ready.
> 
> I am currently making a TaeTen fanfic also which I would probably post after this.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Wasted | Nine_

**SECRET**

It's twelve midnight and Taeil's drinking a canned beer at the rooftop of their dorm. To be honest, he shouldn't be drinking but he just can't stop himself from drinking that day... he just want to drink one canned beer to forget all the stuff he's thinking that's all.

Actually he didn't plan to drink that day but he suddenly feel like he need to unwind a bit because something's bothering him.

"Hey!" Someone said from his back and when he saw that someone it's actually Ten wearing a black shirt and a pajama.

"Why are you drinking alone? And why are you drinking today?" Ten said as he sat beside Taeil.

"I just want to." Taeil said as he sip a beer from his drink "And why are you here by the way?"

Ten smirked a bit before crossing his arms "You texted me by my first name."

"And what about that?" Taeil asked as he sip beer from his drink.

"You never text me by my first name if you don't have anything in mind or any problem so I'm pretty sure something's bothering you that's why you're drinking beer." Ten explained as he get a beer from the cooler box beside Taeil

He just sighed as he continue to drink beer. Ten is definitely right and Taeil's not gonna lie that something's really bothering him.

"So... something's bothering you. What is it?" Ten casually asked him since that was his main reason; to know what's bothering Taeil and to accompany him while he drink beer.

Taeil left a long sigh before answering Ten "I don't know... I just don't get him."

"Johnny?" Ten asked as Taeil rolled his eyes. "So, I'm right? It's about Johnny?" Ten asked him again as he smile mischievously towards him.

"I guess... i mean who will it be if it's not him?" Taeil said as he giggle a bit from the thought that someone (not Johnny) might be bothering him.

"Uhhh. Sicheng?" Ten said as he smile weirdly. We all know Taeil liked Winwin before and maybe he's still into him... you'll never know what he really feel unless he said it to him.

"I don't like Winwin anymore, Ten. I'm more than happy for him. Yuta deserves him you know." Taeil said as he finished the first canned beer and he get another one from the cooler box.

"So it means you already like Johnny?" Ten said as he scanned Taeil's reaction but then Taeil just smirked at him.

"No? Of course not." Taeil said as he drink the beer, he don't know but he's getting a lot more nervous now that they're talking about Johnny. He don't even know why that's happening to him. His heartbeat seems to have a different beat now.

Ten lifted up his eyebrow "And why are you not so sure about it? You sound confused, Taeil."

Taeil whispered "Cause I'm really really confused..."

"Huh? You said something?" Ten asked. He's sure Taeil said something but he don't know what he just said because his voice was so soft and he didn't hear what he just uttered.

"Nothing..." Taeil shrugged.

Ten just rolled his eyes. He want to make sure he'll know what's bothering him "Tell me honestly, Taeil. What do you think about Johnny?"

Taeil was about to drink the beer on his hand but when he heard Ten's question... he felt something weird.

"I think he's nice, thoughtful and caring. I mean... all of my friends are like that just like you." Taeil commented.

Ten shook his head "I know what I mean is, he is your friend but do you think there's a big chance for him to be your boyfriend in the future? Will it be okay with you?

"He is just my friend. My best friend."

Ten sighed "But Johnny doesn't see you as his friend, Taeil. He clearly wants more than just a friend and he knew that well."

"I don't know..." Taeil said as he sighed

"Taeil, be honest. Why don't you like him?" Ten asked as he raised his eyebrow again. He wants to know the truth why Taeil's acting like that and he want to know his reason why he doesn't like Johnny.

Taeil rolled his eyes "It's not that I don't like Jo—"

"So, you like him?"

"I didn't say that!" Taeil exclaimed that made Ten shocked but that didn't stop Ten from asking more questions.

"So, you love him?" Ten asked and Taeil just looked at him. He didn't even respond and just stay silent. "You know silence means yes, Taeil."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like or freakin' love him." Taeil said again. He just finished his second beer and reached out for the cooler box to drink another beer.

Ten shook his head "Then why are you like this, Taeil? You just told me that Johnny's bothering you and your freakin' mind. And now you're telling me you don't have any special feelings for him? That's bulls***, Taeil!"

"Because! I don't even know why I'm acting like this! F*** this life. I don't know why I am like this!" Taeil said as he covered his face using his hands "I don't know why I'm like this..."

Ten sighed as he caressed Taeil's back to calm him down. He can feel Taeil's frustrations that's why he got a little guilty that he kept on pushing Taeil to answer all of his questions. So after that he remain silent and just wait Taeil to open up freely.

After a couple of minutes of staying silent finally Taeil talked again.

"You know what, Ten? I just don't get it why he kept on saying that I just feel guilty about what happened at the party when I'm not... I just want to watch the movie with him, what's bad about that? And I'm not guilty about what happened at the party. I asked him to watch the movie with me because I want to be with him..." Taeil explained but he suddenly stopped to drink the beer on his side.

"Why do you want to be with him, Taeil?"

"I feel comfortable with him. I'm not saying that I'm not comfortable with you and our other members but Johnny's been there for me for a long time. He always take care of me. He's always there when I need someone to talk to. He also make sure that I am okay. Whenever I'm sad he's there to cheer me up. Johnny know me more than anyone else. And seeing him acting like that hurts me inside..."

"He's one of the most precious thing that happened in my life and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable with me because it hurts a lot. I don't want him to feel awkward when I'm around... I don't want him to avoid me... I don't want to see him sad because it hurts me a lot seeing him like that and I fucking hate myself because I hurt Johnny big time..."

Ten's eyes widen from what he just heard. Taeil just finished his third beer and reached out for another one.

"I don't know why it hurts me a lot just seeing him avoiding me and saying things like that. He didn't even texted me today..."

Ten giggles as he heard the last sentence Taeil just uttered. "Taeil, you lost your phone, remember?"

Taeil just pouted his lips and said "But! He should've at least went to my room and say 'Hi, love! Have a nice day!' even just that?"

Ten got more shocked because of that. He didn't expect Taeil will say such things like that. He immediately reached out his phone and texted Johnny to come to the rooftop. Good thing Johnny answered back but he frowned when he saw Johnny's text saying "I'm busy." so he just called him to make sure he can talk to him fast.

"Come here. Now!"

"And why would I come there?" Johnny calmly asked.

Taeil suddenly saw Ten talking to someone in his phone that's why Taeil suddenly talked to the phone.

"C-Chittaphon, w-who's that? W-why are you not listening to me? End that call and listen to me..."

Ten heard Johnny cuss and he immediately ended the call. Ten smirked because he's now sure Johnny will come to the rooftop.

"Who's that?" Taeil asked him.

"Johnny."

As soon as Taeil heard Johnny's name he cried.

"Is he mad at me? Is Youngho mad at me? Answer me..."

Ten laughs. Taeil have this habit when he's becoming drunk he kept on calling them their real names.

"No, he's not mad at you. Why would he be mad at you?"

Taeil pout his lips again "Because... I hurt him but it doesn't mean that I didn't mean everything I said to him last night... I really want to watch the movie with him. I really do..."

In the middle of Taeil's talkativeness, Johnny arrived at the rooftop and immediately sit beside Taeil. So their seating arrangement now is Ten's on Taeil's left and Johnny's on his right.

Taeil's just looking down and already drunk that's why he didn't noticed Johnny's presence.

"Chittaphon, I don't want him to unlike me. What if he unlike me? I don't want that to happen." Taeil cried again in the thought of Johnny might unlike him because he's mad at him.

Ten kept on holding his laughter because Johnny looks so confused on what's happening but he just answered Taeil "Why don't you want Johnny to unlike you, Taeil? Do you feel something for him? Do you like him? Or maybe do you love him?"

Taeil looked at Ten again. His vision is so blurry but Taeil's sure that his face heat up because of Ten's question.

"Ya! Do you see me blushing? Don't ask me that question... my heartbeat is weird... Chittaphon, where is Youngho? I want to see him..."

Johnny suddenly giggled that made Taeil confused "Is there a ghost here, Chittaphon? That's not you who giggled."

That's when Ten bursted out his laugher "That's not me because it's Johnny."

Taeil look confused "Youngho? He's not here. Why would be go here?"

"I am here." Johnny finally speak.

Taeil was so shocked and look at him. Taeil's not sure who's on his right side that's why he hold his face and scanned his face. "You kinda look like Youngho."

Johnny giggled again as he hold Taeil's hand "I am Johnny."

Taeil pouted his lips "Don't lie to me. Youngho's mad at me and he will not come here... but I really hope he will not unlike me because I will be sad..."

Ten suddenly stand up and told Johnny that he will go ahead first so Johnny just nodded. Ten did that so they can have time together alone and he really thinks that's the time for them to talk one on one.

"Why will you be sad? Winwin makes you happy."

Taeil punched Johnny's arm but it didn't hurt a lot "Sicheng doesn't make me happy... Youngho makes me happy and if he will unlike me then I'll be sad because I like him."

Johnny was shocked to hear Taeil's sudden confession. He don't know what to feel.

"You like who?" Johnny asked him again so he can be sure of what he just heard.

"I like...watching movies..." Taeil giggles in the thought of watching movies.

"No. I mean who's the person that you like?"

Taeil smiles "Stop! You're making me blush. Stop asking me that question..."

"Okay... I will not ask you that again."

Taeil smiles "You know, you sound just like Youngho," he moved closer to Johnny to smell his scent "You also smell just like him. Are you copying him?"

Johnny giggled. He know Taeil's really drunk but he just can't believe Taeil confessed to him. Even though Taeil's drunk and didn't know he's there, he's happy because now he know Taeil like him.

"I am really Johnny. Why don't you believe me?" Johnny said as he pinched his nose.

"Ya! Only Youngho can pinch my nose like that."

"I am Johnny."

Taeil crossed his arms and acted as if he's thinking about something "Hmm, if you're Youngho and if I tell you a secret will you promise me not to tell it to anyone?"

Johnny nodded and said "I promise."

Taeil looked at him and said "I like you."

Johnny was stunned but still manage to hold Taeil's hand and said "I like you too, Taeil."

•••


	10. W - Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this would probably my last update for this week or maybe I'll update another one.
> 
> Anyways, what are your thoughts about this story so far?
> 
> Have a nice day, everyone!
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

_Wasted | Ten_

**Museum**

Taeil was confused when he suddenly scanned the place to see where he was. It's definitely not his room.

"You're awake." Johnny suddenly said. He's actually sitting on the couch near the bad and Taeil was so shocked to see him there. Johnny noticed it that's why he smiled a bit "You're in my room, Taeil."

Taeil once scanned the room and Johnny's right he is indeed in his room. "Oh my god. I'm really sorry, Johnny. I don't really remember what happened last night and I think I said a lot to Ten while I was drunk..." Taeil's covered his face because he got so shy "I'm sorry I don't know why I am here. Did I come here or did I call you?"

Johnny chuckled "It's okay. I knew you wouldn't remember it. But don't worry I'm sure Ten will not talk a lot after what happened last night."

Taeil sighed as he rolled his eyes "Ten? I'm sure by now he already said what happened last night to Taeyong."

Johnny just chuckled "Yeah right. Ten is very talkative."

Taeil sighed "I know right but it's okay as long as he'll not mention Taeyong about the secret I told him."

Johnny's eyes widen as if he was shocked. "You told him a secret?"

Taeil suddenly covered his mouth because he was shock he suddenly said to Johnny the 'secret' he told Ten "Yeah and you will not know it unless I tell it to you."

Johnny just chuckled "So you kinda remember you told Ten a secret last night?"

Taeil nodded but feel so confused "I think so... Uhh. You're asking too many questions, Johnny."

Johnny smiled "Don't mind it... by the way I cooked mushroom soup. It can help you with your hangover. Come on, let's eat." He said and immediately went to the kitchen.

Taeil just followed him "You haven't eat your breakfast yet?"

"I was waiting for you." Johnny casually said as he prepare for their food "Don't worry it's fine with me."

He was just worried since it almost lunch time and he waited for him to wake up before he actually eat.

"Idiot," Taeil said as he smack Johnny's arm "You should've eat your breakfast without me."

Johnny stared at him as he smiles "But I want to eat with you." then he pinched his nose. "Oh by the way, how did you ask Ten to drink with you last night?"

After Johnny said his question to Taeil he gave him the mushroom soup then he put the bread, egg and bacon to Taeil's plate.

"I texted him. Thank you." Taeil said and then he starts munching the bread and sip a little of soup. It feels refreshing for him to eat soup... most especially if Johnny's the one who cooked it.

"But you lost your phone right?" Johnny suddenly said because he knew Taeil lost his phone at the party.

He nodded "I used Jungwoo's phone and it's funny because Ten already know that it was me who texted him."

Johnny pouted his lips as he look at him "Why didn't you text me?"

"Why would I text you?" Taeil asked before sipping the mushroom soup. It's really tasty he must say.

"To drink with you." Johnny casually said as he eat a piece of bacon.

He just rolled his eyes "You wouldn't even allow me to drink more beer or any alcoholic beverages."

"I will." Johnny mischievously smiled at him "Just one."

Taeil sighed "See? You only want me to drink one. No game. No thrill."

Johnny just sighed "I just don't want to see you drunk because sometimes you do some stuff and it worries me a lot..."

"Stuff like?"

"You cry... a lot. And when I say a lot... it's really A LOT." Johnny said as he shake his head.

Taeil felt his face blush and got shy for a moment because he know most of the time when he got drunk he always cry "Oh shoot. That's the effect of alcohol in my system."

Johnny nodded "I know, that's why I don't want you to drink that much especially if I'm not there you know."

Taeil can really feel the heat of his cheeks and it made him shy because he knew Johnny would noticed it "Tss, Johnny."

He giggled "You're blushing, Taeil. What a cute mochi." and then Johnny suddenly messed Taeil's hair.

"Ya! I'm eating." Taeil said. He just smile and resume on eating.

They've been silent for awhile since they want to finish eating first and then suddenly Taeil talked again.

"Johnny, can you go with me later? I'll buy a new phone." Taeil said as he look at Johnny who's now drinking water.

"Sure. We don't have practice now right?" Johnny asked and he just nodded. "Great. What time should we buy your new phone?"

Taeil acted as if he was thinking "Hmm, what about around 4pm?"

"Got it." Johnny said as he smile "Then let's go to a museum? Is it okay?"

Taeil didn't expect Johnny will say that so he got shocked "Museum?"

"Planetary Museum"

"Oh my god! I would love to." Taeil said. He's excited because it's been a long time since they went to a museum... truth be told the last time he went to a planetary museum is when he was still on college.

Johnny's flattered to see how happy Taeil is "You're excited already."

He just nodded while smiling as if there's no tomorrow "Of course! It's been a long time since I went to a planetary museum."

"It's your lucky day, Taeil." Johnny said as he pinched Taeil's nose again.

"Thanks to you."

"I know that would make you happy."

"You know me too well, Johnny."

Johny just smiled as he wiggle his eyebrows and stared at Taeil

"Ya! Stop looking at me like that. You're making me shy..." Taeil said as he cover his face using his hand.

Johnny grabbed Taeil's hand immediately and rubbed it "You don't have to be shy around me. This is not the first time your feelings got moved because of me."

Taeil pouted his lips as he hit Johnny's chest as he rolled his eyes "Wow! You're too proud of yourself, Johnny."

"Because I am right..." Johnny said as he giggles and Taeil's getting annoyed because Johnny's indeed right.

"Whatever. I'll go back to my room. I'll see you later." Taeil said and he wave his hand to Johnny.

While Taeil was walking in the hallway on the way to his room, Ten saw him and called him.

"Taeil!" Ten shouted so that he can caught Taeil's attention.

Taeil turned back and he saw Ten walking towards him "Hey! What's up?"

Ten just smiled "Nothing special to be honest. How's hanging out with Johnny?"

He got confused a bit but good thing Ten continued what he was talking about.

"I mean, I saw you leaving Johnny's room," Ten said while he's nervous since Taeil still don't know that he was with Johnny when he left them at the rooftop.

Taeil's kinda confused but still said "Nothing much actually. I asked him to come with me later since I'll buy a new phone and also he told me to come to a Museum."

"Oh, I see. A date?" Taeil's cheeks suddenly become red because Ten's teasing him. And he's not gonna lie, the thought of them dating made him feel soft inside.

"What?!  No! It's not a date..." Taeil said as he pouted his lips "Just because you knew my secret you're teasing me like that..."

Ten was confused since he doesn't even know about his so-called-secret. "Huh? What do you mean secret?"

Taeil rolled his eyes "The one I told you last night? I told it to you remember?"

"You're really drunk, Taeil. You didn't told me a secret last night." Ten said; still confused since he's not drunk last night and he knew Taeil didn't mention any of his secret last night.

"That's what I can remember, Ten. I indeed told you a secret. You knew it. Don't lie..." Taeil said still kinda confused since he knew it well that he told his secret to Ten.

Suddenly Ten had an idea that might be the one who knew about Taeil's secret "Maybe you said it to Johnny!"

Taeil don't get it since he knew Johnny wasn't there last night.

"Truth be told Taeil I actually left you and Johnny at the rooftop the moment you kept on saying you don't want Johnny to unlike you. I called him then he immediately come to the rooftop and you start on saying those things..." Ten kept on holding in his laugher because Taeil got shy the moment he said the actual story that happened last night "Then you thought there's a ghost since Johnny giggled. Actually Johnny talked and you didn't believe it's him and you kept on saying he's mad at you but you don't want him to unlike you...And now I believe you told your secret to Johnny and I kinda have an idea what's your secret."

Taeil's blushing. He's not gonna lie. But he really feel shy after hearing what happened last night and the fact that he just went out of Johnny's room make sense now.

"Oh my god... oh my god..." Taeil said as he cover his face using his hands "How am I going to act in front of him now?"

"Just act normal."

"Ten, you gotta be kidding me. How could I act normal after I said those things to him?" Taeil don't know what to do since he literally confessed to Johnny himself! How can he be calm in this situation???

"Hmm. You told him you like him, do you?" Ten guessed and Taeil cover his face again using his hands that's why Ten laughed so hard "So, I'm right? You totally like him! I knew it! You just needed some time to think but you really feel the same way he feel about you! Oh my god!"

"Ya! You're too noisy." Taeil said sounding worried because they're in the hallway and some members might hear them.

"Who cares?" Ten joked that's why Taeil hit his arms "I'm kidding. But really just be natural and It's better if you want you can tell it to him again so that he'll be sure of what you really feel about him... I mean you're drunk last night and it would be better if you could tell it to him again now that you're sober."

Taeil sighed "I don't know, man. I'm just scared..."

Ten rolled his eyes "Why are you scared? Johnny already like you Taeil. I'm sure he just want to hear those three words from you and he'll be happy you know."

Taeil nodded. "Right. I'm just thinking too much. Thanks again, Ten."

Ten just smiled and went back to his room and Taeil did the same too.

•••

It's already 4PM and Taeil's now at the gate of their dorm. He's waiting for Johnny to go down since he already told him that he's outside of their dorm.

He waited for 5 minutes and he's shocked to see Johnny walking at the streets on the way to their dorm while holding an ice cream.

"Sorry. I got late," Johnny said when he's finally in front of Taeil "I bought you ice cream." then he smiled as he gave one of the ice cream to Taeil.

"You don't have to buy me one."

"But you got annoyed because of me earlier and I felt like I needed to buy you an ice cream to make it up to you." Johnny said as he scratches the back of his head

Taeil just smiled. He didn't expect it since he knew Johnny was just teasing him around though it's true he got annoyed but he didn't expect Johnny would actually do that to him.

"You're really unexpected, Johnny. Thank you. I really appreciate it you know. But we better get going now." Taeil said and then they went to their car. Johnny's the one will drive.

To be honest, Taeil still can't believe Johnny actually bought him an ice cream because of what happened earlier. He somehow felt really special.

"You're too silent, Taeil. I'm starting to get worried." Johnny said as he kept his gaze on the road

"This is nothing. I'm just you know... I didn't expect you would buy me an ice cream. I'm just touched." and he's also nervous because he don't know how to act normal after knowing Johnny already know his secret.

"I just feel bad since I really thought you're mad or something."

"Nah, I'm not. How can I be mad at you? When you're always like this. Making my heart flutter and all that stuff." Taeil casually said as he finish eating his ice cream and he didn't even realized he said something cheesy to Johnny.

Johnny felt his heartbeat raced up upon hearing what Taeil just said "Do you even realized what you just said?"

"I didn't say anything..."

"Oh yes you did!"

Then Taeil acted as if there's nothing happened as Johnny just laughed.

After thirty minutes they arrived at the mall.  And since Taeil already choose beforehand the phone he wanted to buy, they just bought the phone and ate snacks before going to the museum.

"Now you have a new phone, you can save my number again and be extra careful you know." Johnny said as they are walking towards their car.

"Yes, sir. I will be extra careful now." Taeil said as he handed his phone to Johnny for him to save his number.

And when Johnny gave back his phone he checked the name Johnny put and it's "love"

"Oh, really? Johnny, you really put the word love as your name in my phone?" Taeil asked him and Johnny just smiled at him.

"Why? You don't like it? You want me to change it?" Johnny teased him again.

Taeil just rolled his eyes "Whatever. Let's just go to the museum."

Johnny just smile widely and feeling great because Taeil didn't change it.

•••

It's already 6PM when they arrived at the museum. There's only a few people there and they're glad since most of the time the museum is jam-packed with people.

"Wow, what a right timing." Taeil said as they entered the museum. It's been a long time since he last went there and he was still amazed. Some of the things in the museum changed but mostly they added stuffs and it made the museum look more wonderful.

He's literally having a flashback of the first time he went at that museum. It's giving him deja vu feels.

"You missed this placed, huh?" Johnny asked as he followed Taeil who's now looking at the planets that was displayed in the museum.

"Yeah. This place is memorable for me." Taeil said without looking at Johnny. He was still amazed on how beautiful the planets and he will never get tired of looking at it.

"Let's go there, Taeil." Johnny said as he told Taeil's hand and pointed at the left side of the museum. "I love that part of this museum."

"Sure!" Taeil said and he's now following Johnny who seems to be very excited for them to reach that part of the museum.

When they reached that part of the museum, Taeil already recognized it. Actually it's the moon... Well they displaced all the kinds of moon in that area.

"The moon is so beautiful." Taeil commented. Actually everything he looks at that museum is beautiful for him. He's really fascinated by the universe. And Johnny bringing him there made him really happy.

"But there's something more beautiful than that moon" Johnny said as he looked at Taeil.

Taeil got confused that's why he looked at Johnny who's now looking at him while smiling. "Huh? But that's the only moon in the universe."

Johnny pinched his nose and said "I have you. You're my moon. And you're the most beautiful moon ever."

Taeil felt his face become red and he's not gonna lie, Johnny really made his heart flutter so hard.

"Ya, why are you like this?"

"I just want you to know that I'm sincere about how I feel about you."

Johnny hold Taeil's hand as he rubbed it "Taeil, I like you so much."

"I like you too, Johnny." Taeil said and Johnny's shocked again. He didn't expect that Taeil will said that to him "I'm not drunk now, Johnny. I know what I am saying."

Johnny's tears suddenly escaped his eyes and Taeil immediately wiped it "You're serious, right?"

"I am. This is what I really feel, Johnny."

Because of the emotions Johnny was feeling he suddenly hugged Taeil and his tears are really flowing nonstop.

"W-when... When did you realized that you like me, Taeil?"

"You want me to be honest right?"

"Of course."

"Third year college."

•••

 


	11. W - Flashback 1: College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! Sorry for posting this toooo late but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> By the way, did you watched the vlive at Thailand? So cute to see Taeten and Johnil moments there. :)))
> 
> Have a nice day, ya'll.
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

_Wasted | Eleven_

**Flashback 1: College**

**Note: The flashback is written in italic and the present is written in normal font.**

_Third Year College._

_It's actually lunch time when Taeil finally decided to ask Johnny to eat with him for that day. Johnny's been his best friend ever since they're young it is also because they're childhood friends but they got more close during their teenage days._

_Right now Taeil's walking in the hallway and looking for Johnny. He really want to eat lunch with him but he is currently nowhere to be found._

_As he was walking in the third floor of the music building he bumped into Sicheng who's seems to be just finished practicing in the dance room._

_"Taeil? You look worn out." Sicheng commented. He kept on starting at him since he really don't look good at this point of time. He can see the heavy breathing of Taeil. Sicheng's speculation is that he went all the way from 6th floor to 3rd floor and looks like he's looking for someone._

_"I am looking for... Johnny." Taeil said as he scratches back of his head "I can't find him... Did you perhaps saw him?" then he sighed._

_Sicheng was not even talking after he asked that question and it's not helping him at all._

_"Sich--"_

_"You know if Johnny wasn't your best friend, I would definitely say you like him." Sicheng said, still looking at Taeil.. well let's say he's analyzing Taeil's expression would be after of what he just said._

_"What are you talking abo--"_

_"I mean, if you're looking for him you could just text him you know?," Sicheng said while laughing a little "What's the use of your mobile phone if you'll not use it? I'm sure you have his number,"_

_Taeil felt dumb for awhile when he heard what Sicheng just told him but he remain calm and continue listening to him._

_"I mean, look at you now, Taeil? You really look worn out. You should've just texted him or call him if you're looking for him... but you decided to find him in this BIG campus?," Sicheng asked him again and he was about to defend hinself but it seems like he still have a lot of things to say so he stay silent._

_"You're not even flustered when you see me in the hallway and you're not with your usual self too, Taeil... I'm not bragging but during our high school days when you saw me you're already nervous and blushing but now seems different," Sicheng explained. He know about Taeil's feeling for him for a long time and Taeil did not hide it from him. "Well... maybe you're slowly falling for Johnny now."_

_"You're talking nonsense, Sicheng. I-I don't like Johnny..." Taeil blurted out then he pouted his lips "I don't like him. He's just my best friend."_

_Sicheng laughs "You probably haven't realized it yet."_

_Taeil shook his head "No, Sicheng. I like you! It's you that I like!"_

_When Taeil realized what he just said he felt his cheeks burn and Sicheng did not expect it also and now his ears are burning red._

_"Oh.. I didn't see that coming." Sicheng said as he avoid Taeil's gaze. "Okay, fine. But Taeil I already told you I'm still not ready for a relationship." plus I really only see you as my friend... well Sicheng wanted to add that but he don't want to hurt Taeil's feelings._

_"I know that well..." Taeil said as he sighed._

_Sicheng just nodded and patted Taeil's shoulder "I have to go now... and you know I think I saw Johnny at the practice room." he said while wiggling his eyebrows to Taeil before going to the other side of the building._

_Taeil didn't know what to react. So Sicheng knows where Johnny was all along? Oh gosh, he's really embarrassed of what just happened. But what else can he do?_

_He sighed as he go downstairs. The practice room is located at the first floor of that building._

_Taeil was nervous as he walk and he don't know why it's happening to him. Maybe he's just excited to eat lunch again with Johnny?_

_It took him 4 minutes before he reached the practice room as he was about to come closer he saw Johnny..._

_He saw Johnny talking to a beautiful lady and he seems to be happy... he's actually smiling and being goofy around her. They're outside the practice room to be exact._

_He left out a long sigh._

_"What the heck? Why am do I feel a pang on my chest?" He whispered to himself._

_He continue looking at them and Johnny's attention was fully on the lady. They look so happy._

_Taeil don't know why he kept on staring at them. Actually there's a lot of students in the hallway and that's probably one of the reason Johnny and that lady haven't realized that someone is looking at them._

_After a couple of minutes Taeil just decided to leave when suddenly someone put their arm on his shoulder... and to his surprise it's actually Sicheng._

_Dong Sicheng again._

_"Are you jealous?" He teased him._

_"Fuck off, Sicheng. Why would I be jealous when I like you?" He asked and Sicheng just giggled._

_"You kept on staring at them. No offense but you seem jealous to be honest." Sicheng said. Okay. Sicheng admit he really just want to tease Taeil and he kinda feel it's actually working._

_Taeil elbowed the side of Sicheng and it made him clench a little bit "You kept on teasing me, Sicheng. Why are you like this?"_

_"Because... I just want to tease the one who has a crush on me." said Sicheng as he giggled and that made Taeil pout his lips._

_"Ah really." Taeil said while he shake his head then he pinched Sicheng's side._

_Sicheng just laughed. He's really enjoying Taeil's reaction._

_"Okay. Then come on." Sicheng finally said as he hold Taeil's hand. Sicheng walk towards to the practice room to face Johnny and the lady while holding Taeil's hand. Truth be told, Taeil don't want to come closer for some reason but Sicheng's touch made him feel comfortable._

_When they reached the practice room, Johnny saw them and his gaze went straight to their clasped hands._

_"Hi Johnny! Hi Yoona!" Sicheng said as soon as they saw them together. He squeezes Taeil's hand to keep him more comfortable because he can feel the nervousness he was feeling._

_The lady looked at Sicheng while smiling dashingly. She's beautiful and any man would probably fall for her "Hi, Sicheng. Is he your boyfriend?"_

_Sicheng just giggled and Taeil just smiled._

_Johnny really can't believe what he's seeing right now. Johnny already told Sicheng that he likes Taeil but this happened. Did he missed something?_

_The lady's eyes widen when she saw their expression "So, you two are dating each other?"_

_Sicheng shook his head "Nah. We're just friends." he said as he put his arms on Taeil's shoulder this time._

_"But you just... okay whatever. I get it." Yoona said as she giggled before looking at Taeil "I'm Yoona by the way." then she offer her hand for a handshake._

_Taeil smiled "Taeil... Moon Taeil."_

_"Oh.. it's nice to finally meet you, Taeil." Yoona said as he shake her hands to Taeil before looking at Johnny. "So, he's your best friend."_

_Johnny nodded "Yeah. He's my best friend. Sicheng's just his friend." He literally emphasized the word 'my'_

_Sicheng giggled "But Taeil likes me so... i'm not just a friend for him." then he looked at Taeil which made him feel nervous more so Taeil elbowed Sicheng's side again._

_Johnny smiled bitterly while Yoona felt like she need to say something so she talked again "Uhh. So, are you two here for practice?"_

_Sicheng shook his head "Actually... Taeil I believe has something to say."_

_At that moment, the attention of Johnny and Yoona is all on him. "I actually... uhm... want to invite you to join us for lunch?"_

_Yoona was about to say something but Johnny suddenly talked "I can't. I'm sorry. Enjoy your lunch with Sicheng, Taeil."_

_Yoona sighed "I have a lot of things to do also, Taeil. But if there's a next time then I would be happy to eat lunch with you guys."_

_Sicheng on the other hand left a long sigh and said "Ohh.. so... we'll go ahead first."_

_Johnny smiled bitterly which cause Sicheng to laugh while Yonna just told them her goodbye._

_While Sicheng and Taeil left, Taeil still can't believe of what just happened._

_When they reached the cafeteria, Sicheng is the one who ordered the food they'll eat._

_"This is all on me, Taeil... It's because I kinda messed up your day today." Sicheng said as he put down the order on the table he got for himself and for Taeil. He ordered pizza, chicken and cola._

_Taeil's face lighten up as soon as he saw the food on their table "You gotta be kidding me?"_

_Sicheng laughs "Yup. Your favorite foods. Go ahead and eat."_

_Taeil just nodded. Actually it's not the first time Sicheng treat him something but for some reason he's really happy that Sicheng treat him those foods and he's actually craving pizza and chicken._

_While they're eating, Taeil just focused on his food while Sicheng kept on looking at him "Why are you looking at me like that, Dong Sicheng?"_

_"You're just cute, Moon Taeil. You look like a child who got his favorite toy... But hey I'm glad you're enjoying your food." Sicheng said as he smiles heavenly to him._

_Taeil just nodded; he kinda felt his cheeks are burning in red also "I should've just asked you to eat with me rather than asking Johnny. I didn't expect you'll buy me these foods."_

_Sicheng giggled "Should I be flattered? I mean... is this is a point for me? Are you falling in love with me more?" he teased Taeil that's why his face got more redder._

_Taeil tap Sicheng's arm and said "Boi, you wish."_

_To be honest, Taeil's also thankful for Sicheng because besides Johnny, Ten, Taeyong and Yuta... Sicheng is always there for him whether he need something or just wanna hangout or just like that day... eat together. I mean all of the guys are close to him but they just get along first that's why._

_"Oh yeah... I'm just like your crush." Sicheng teased him again._

_Taeil just laughed. He's actually thankful that Sicheng didn't avoid him when he told him what he feel about him... also he still treat him as his friend just like before._

_"And now you're bragging out again." said Taeil as he rolled his eyes._

_"You totally like me." Sicheng said again._

_"Yeah but you like Yuta, right?" Taeil said and that made Sicheng shut his mouth. To be honest, Sicheng is not that expressive as Yuta and he still haven't told him if he likes Yuta too or not but Taeil believes Sicheng likes him because if not, Sicheng would probably entertain him in a romantic way... but he's still hoping._

_Sicheng just shook his head and said "You know what? Let's just eat."_

_Taeil laughed because of Sicheng's reaction. He's so used to it._

_It's already 2pm when they finished eating. Both of them ate a lot._

_"So, where are you going after this?" Sicheng asked him before he drink his cola._

_Taeil think a little bit before answering "Home? I guess..."_

_"I see. Do you want me to accompanny you home?" Sicheng asked him._

_He shook his head "Nah. I'm okay. You're probably tired since you practiced the whole morning. I can handle myself, Sicheng... Thanks again for the food."_

_Sicheng nodded "I see. Thank you also, Taeil. I'll have to go now. Text me when you got home, okay?"_

_He nodded then Sicheng left him at the cafeteria and then that's when he decided to get his things on his locker to finally go home since he's kinda tired from his morning class._

_When he got the things he needed, he was shock to see Johnny leaning on the locker beside him "Hey."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Come with me." Johnny said and immediately he hold Taeil's hand._

_To be honest Taeil's really confused. He doesn't know where they're coming but he's just following Johnny._

_"Uhh, where are you taking me?" Taeil asked once they're out of the campus._

_"To your favorite place." Johnny casually said._

_Taeil was so happy when he heard it "You mean... the one I always told you before?"_

_Johnny just smiled "Yeah."_

_"Planetary Museum!" happily both of them said and then they laughed because they didn't expect they'll talk at the same._

•••

"So, you felt something that time for me?" Johnny asked Taeil. Right now they're at the stargazing room of the museum. Both of them are laying down and looking up in the sky.

"I mean yeah... I definitely felt something you know...," Taeil started "I uhm.. got jealous of Yoona."

Johnny didn't expect that Taeil will say that so he looked at him surprisingly and Taeil's actually looking at him also.

"Taeil, did you know she's just my cousin?"

Taeil pouted his lips and said "She doesn't look like your cousin when I first saw her."

Johnny touched the tip of Taeil's nose and said "Don't tell me..."

Taeil just rolled his eyes and looked at the sky again "Yeah... I got jealous."

"You shouldn't be." Johnny said "She's just my cousin."

"But I didn't know that before. Winwin didn't told me she's your cousin... aish that rascal" Taeil said since Winwin didn't even say anything to him after he met Yoona for the first time.

They stayed silent for awhile but it was Johnny who opened up a topic again for them to talk to.

"But you really like Winwin... right?"

Taeil sighed "I really like Winwin, you know that Johnny but that time I literally felt something different and I really got hurt when I saw you with a lady... That day I told myself that maybe I'm just confused because we're always together and I felt that the thought of us being together is impossible because you're different and you're not like me...,"

Taeil stopped for a moment before continuing his statement.

"...So I just decided to put my full attention to Winwin and I really did fell for him that I forgot about how I feel about you. But...as time pass by, I know I definitely felt something special when I'm with you that I didn't felt before with Winwin but since I already input in my mind that we can't be together, my mind kept on rejecting what I really feel here in my heart towards you,"

Taeil sighed again before continuing "...That's also one of the reason I told you at the party that what you're saying is just nonsense because that's what I already inputted in my mind... But I guess the power of love is so powerful. I mean... look at me? I even told you that I like you twice now."

Johnny just chuckled. "But I am just like you, Taeil. I mean... you know that."

Taeil rolled his eyes "I didn't know it before. You didn't even tell me."

"Do I have to tell it to you? I mean... with my actions you already should know the answer."

Taeil felt his cheeks blush "Yeah right... your attention is always on me."

"Of course. I only see my future with you only so..."

Taeil giggled as he smack Johnny's arm "Ahh. You're so..."

"Handsome? I know that already."

Taeil pout his lips again but he didn't realized that Johnny was actually looking at him and when he looked at his direction Johnny smiled at him and it make his heart melt for real.

"Stop smiling." Taeil said and once again he felt his face become red.

"How can I stop smiling if I'm looking at my future already?"

Taeil can't contain his feelings so he sat down and then Johnny lay down on his lap so Taeil played along with his hair.

"This feels great..." Johnny said while he look up to see Taeil's smiling as he play along with his hair.

They stayed silent for a moment just enjoying their moment together when Taeil finally asked him the question he've been wanting to ask ever since Johnny asked him when did he realized he like Johnny.

"Johnny?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you realize that you felt something special about me?"

Johnny smiled as he squeed Taeil's hand "Third year high school."

•••

 


	12. W - Flashback: High School

_Wasted | Twelve_

**Flashback 2: High School**

**Note: The flashback is written in italic and the present is written in normal font.**

_Third year high school_

_It's actually Saturday and they have practice from 7am to 3pm. Johnny's a member of their school dance troupe along with his best friend Taeil._

_But since their practice starts at 7:30am he decided to went to the music room because Taeil usually stay there before their dance practice starts._

_"Hey," Johnny said as soon as he saw Taeil at the music room playing piano. "You know we have practice today right?"_

_Taeil stopped for awhile and looked at him "Yeah. But our practice usually starts at 7:30am that's why I'm here."_

_This is actually the first time Johnny went to see him play piano before their practice... I mean he would only peak from the outside of the music room but today he decided to go inside and see how he play piano._

_"Yeah right. You do this every Saturday?" Johnny asked curiously. I mean he already know the answer but he just want to ask him._

_"Yup. I guess it's part of my routine now." Taeil said as he smile and then proceed on playing the piano again._

_Johnny stayed silent for awhile. It's his first time to see Taeil play piano that close and to be honest he's mesmerized with his piano skills. The way Taeil was so into it and he really feel the instrument he's playing makes him feel soft. And what the hell? His heartbeat is racing up for real._

_Does he really like his best friend?_

_"You're so talented, Taeil. You also play the guitar right?" Johnny casually said once Taeil stopped playing piano to look at him._

_Taeil felt his cheeks become red but he just shrugged "I'm not that good. It's just a hobby I guess. But yeah... I also play the guitar."_

_Johnny nodded "I knew it. A guy like you would probably be good in instruments."_

_He shook his head "Not really. Uhm. I don't really know but I really think it's just a hobby... you play the piano too right?"_

_Johnny smiled as he nodded "Y-yeah. How did you know that?"_

_He just laughed and proceed on playing the piano again "Your mom told me."_

_"Oh shoot. She really likes to tell stories about me especially to you." Johnny said as he scratches the back of his head. He's just nervous... what if his mom told Taeil that he likes him?_

_I mean... Johnny always tell his mom about Taeil and actually his mom thinks Johnny likes Taeil but Johnny wasn't sure if he really do like him or not but after seeing Taeil today played the piano and how it affects him so much... maybe his mother is right..._

_He likes Taeil._

_"Well, I'm your best friend and I deserve to know things about you." Taeil said before tapping his seat "Why are you still standing though? Sit beside me."_

_Johnny was stunned. Actually the more he talk to Taeil, the more his heartbeat is racing fast as if he's running in a marathon._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course. Let's play the piano together."_

_Johnny was amateur when it comes to playing piano and he knew Taeil is really good in playing the piano so he was tensed._

_"Why are you to tensed? We will play the piano together. No need to feel tensed, Johnny." Taeil chuckled as Johnny sit beside him._

_"You know I'm not that good in playing piano, right?"_

_Taeil just rolled his eyes "Psh. You are good! Don't compare yourself to me, Mr. Seo. The two of us are different."_

_Johnny just smiled but deep inside the one Taeil just said made an impact on him especially the 'two of us are different' thing. Sounds like double meaning for him._

_"Okay. Then... I'll try. So, let's do it?" Johnny asked him and then Taeil just nodded._

_For awhile they talked about the same song they'll play and then they decided to play the song A Thousand Years._

_When they started playing the piano, Johnny can really feel something inside him. Maybe he's just not used to that feeling and that made him more nervous._

_In the middle of the song, Johnny didn't expect Taeil would sing the song and because of that the sensation he was feeling become stronger._

_He can't stop himself from looking to Taeil's direction who's really immersed in playing the piano. Johnny can feel his heartbeat racing too fast. And because of that he got distracted and stopped playing the piano. It's a good thing his watch alarmed also, it's a sign that it's already 7:30am._

_"Why did you stopped playing the piano?" Taeil asked him while pouting his lips. He really got carried away and didn't really realized that it's already 7:30am._

_"My watch alarmed. It's already time for our practice." Johnny commented. Good thing his watch alarmed perfect in time because if not he really don't know what he'll say as an alibi._

_Taeil's eyes widen upon hearing his answer "Oh god. We should go back to the practice room."_

_Johnny nodded and guided the way to the practice room._

_"It's actually the first time I saw you play the piano. I'm impressed, Mr. Seo." Taeil said as they walk towards the practice room._

_"And it's such an honor to play the piano with you, Mr. Moon." said Johnny as he assisted Taeil to the practice room._

_"Let's do that often. I enjoyed playing the piano with you." Taeil said and he smiled at him._

_Johnny felt his heart melt upon hearing what Taeil just said._

_"S-sure! I would love that!" Johnny stuttered because he didn't really expect Taeil would say that._

_"Great. Well then we'll see each other every Saturday before practice." Taeil said before greeting the other members._

_So... they'll see each other everyday now... well except Sunday._

_Actually they're in a different class but because of club meeting they always see each other after class and now every practice also._

_This year is really the year they got more close to each other and he's not gonna complain because he admit it, becoming Taeil's best friend is one of the happiest thing that happened in his life._

_Yes, they've been childhood friends but they got more close to each other now that they're in high school and one reason is they're in the same school._

_And Johnny hate to admit it but this is also the year his feelings for Taeil got more clearer but he doesn't have any plans of telling it to him because he don't want to ruin their friendship._

_Right now if he'll choose one thing whether Friendship or Relationship, he'll surely choose friendship._

_"Hey, Johnny! Focus." Taeyong said to caught his attention. They're actually practicing but his mind is flying and he's not thinking about their practice._

_"I'm sorry." He said and then he acted the last position he did before getting scold._

_He's actually thinking about Taeil._

_This is not right._

_After their piano session, his mind is full of Taeil._

_He sighed. Okay. Time to focus and that's what he did._

_Practice ended quite fast today. It's still 2pm but their choreographer ended their practice earlier because he have some errands to do on that day._

_Speaking of errands, he almost forgot that his mom want him to invite Taeil to come with them since they'll go to the shopping mall at 5pm._

_"Johnny!" Taeil uttered as soon as he reached him. "Wanna eat somewhere? I'm hungry."_

_"Sure! But you should come with me after, okay?" Johnny said; smiling widely at him._

_"Why would I come with you after eating? I'm going home, idiot." Taeil just shook his head; waiting for Johnny to follow him and go to the nearest fast food chain in their school premises._

_Johnny just laughed "Hey, it's my mom who want to invite you to come with us!"_

_Taeil suddenly covered his mouth because he's really shocked "Okay fine. I'll come with you. I kinda miss your mom's stories also."_

_Johnny just raised an eyebrow to him and sounding like teasing Taeil "Or maybe you miss the character of her stories?"_

_Taeil just rolled his eyes "Why would I miss you? I can see you everyday and sometimes it's tiring already." he joked._

_Johnny just grin "If I know you want to hangout with me even after school hours."_

_Taeil rolled his eyes again "Whatever. Let's just eat."_

_"Sure!" said Johnny as he chuckled and Taeil just smack his arms._

_It took them five minutes before they arrived in the fast food chain. Taeil was the one who ordered two spicy ramyeon._

_"Hey, Johnny." Taeil said after eating the first bite of ramyeon on his bowl. "Why did your mom invited me to go with you at the shopping mall?"_

_Johnny smirk because of Taeil's curiousness "Actually my mom want to buy something for dad before she went home to Chicago and she want me to have someone to talk to or to shop with while she's buying something for dad."_

_Taeil nodded "So do you have something in mind that we should do while we wait for your mom?"_

_"I'm honestly thinking about ice skating to be honest."_

_"I'm down for it!"_

_Johnny smiled as if there's no tomorrow and said "That's great!"_

_After that small talk, they just eat together calmly and then they went to the locker room to change their outfit._

_•••_

_"Oh hey Taeil! It's nice to see you again." Johnny's mom greeted him as soon as they arrived at the shopping mall._

_Taeil smiled also and said "It's nice to see you too, auntie. I hope you enjoy your stay here."_

_Johnny's mom nodded "Yeah, I did. So now it's time for the both of you to enjoy this day. I'll leave you for awhile and then let's meet again at 8pm."_

_Both of them nodded and then went straight to the ice skating rink area. Actually Taeil never tried ice skating before and he's kinda nervous now that they're skating together especially he knew Johnny tried it before._

_"Johnny, do you realize that this is my first time to try ice skating right?" Taeil said as he wear the ice skating shoes. He's really nervous that he won't be able to enjoy skating at the rink since he doesn't know how to ice skate._

_"Yeah, I do. But don't worry I'll guide you just like how you guided me earlier when we played piano." Johnny casually said._

_When they finished wearing the skating shoes, Johnny hold Taeil's hand to help him with his balance "Don't be nervous, Taeil. I'll make sure you won't get hurt while we skate but if you do... I'll be there to help you." he said as he smiled at him to assure he'll be there for him._

_"Thanks, Johnny." Taeil said before he finally enter the rink._

_Like what Johnny said, he guided him and didn't left him alone at the rink. First, Johnny teach him with his balance and to tight his grip in the handrails before the actual skating session._

_"Okay, Taeil. You're doing good. After this you should bend your knees when you skate okay?" Johnny said but Taeil still look nervous "Don't worry I'll help you with it. Okay?"_

_Taeil sighed and then he nodded feeling relieved that Johnny is there for him "Okay then here goes nothing..." he said as he try skating and applied everything Johnny said._

_"Wow, Taeil! You're doing great!" Johnny said as he catch up with Taeil "Okay so... don't skate too fast." he reminded because he's scared something bad might happen to him._

_"Got it." Taeil said as he keep on skating and Johnny's behind him._

_Johnny continued watching Taeil skate his heart out he decided to come closer to him and hold his hand. Now they're skating in sync._

_"Your hand is cold." Johnny commented as he squeezed Taeil's hand_

_"Of course it is! It's already Winter and we're ice skating." Taeil said as he giggles and Johnny just laugh._

_"But it's fun." said Johnny and Taeil nodded as his sign of agreement_

_"You know Johnny this is such a good date for couples." Taeil said as he glanced at Johnny._

_For a moment Taeil felt something when he did that but he just shrugged it off._

_"Not just for couples... for best friends too." Johnny said and he catch Taeil's looking at him that's why they smiled at each other._

_Every time Taeil smiles Johnny felt his heart melts. His heartbeat is acting really weird and his stomach is filled with tingly feeling._

_Yeah. He really like Taeil._

_"Hmm yeah. Let's treasure this moment."_

•••

"You totally felt something that specific day for me?" Taeil asked Johnny.

They're still at the stargazing room of the museum but this time they're already standing up while holding each other's hands still amazed with the beauty of the stars.

Johnny stared at Taeil for awhile "That's when I realized that I already like you."

Taeil was flattered with Johnny's answer and to be honest he think there's already butterflies in his stomach. Even though he was still looking at the stars he can feel that Johnny's looking at him.

"Taeil?" Johnny called him and that caught Taeil's attention.

"Hmm?" said Taeil as he smiles while staring at him.

Johnny cupped his face as he smiles back at him "Nothing..."

With that Taeil felt his face become red that's why he just hug Johnny and burry his face into Johnny's chest but that's probably his worst decision because his heartbeat raced up again since Johnny hug big back.

Johnny kept on smiling because of how Taeil reacted but he's also feeling nervous because of his feelings for Taeil that are clearly growing stronger than ever.

"I wish I could hug you like this everyday." Taeil commented and truth be told he can feel Johnny's heartbeat and it's really fast... just like his.

He felt Johnny kissed his head and said "You know...you can hug me every time you want, Taeil." then Johnny hug him tight and for him it's the sweetest thing ever.

They stay silent for a couple of minutes and just enjoy their company while they hug.

Johnny just caress Taeil's back and as for Taeil he just hug Johnny as tight as he can because he knew after that night things might be back to what it is before...

"Taeil..." Johnny suddenly uttered and Taeil looked at him. He cupped Taeil's face and just stare at him. "You really look beautiful today."

Taeil's face blush again that's why he pouted his lips "R-really?"

Johnny nodded as he pinched Taeil's cheeks "All these bright stars..." he said and looked up for a moment before looking back at Taeil "...but still you're the brightest glowing moon ever"

Taeil just tap Johnny's shoulder and that made Johnny laugh "I am serious, Taeil."

"I know you are."

Johnny just stared at him. This is the first time he's that close to Taeil.

"Taeil?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you be my boyfriend?"

"You're not even courting me yet, Youngho!" Taeil whined as he pout his lips.

"Does courting you everyday counts?" Johnny said as he pinched Taeil's nose.

Taeil just smiled as he nodded "Yes. It does." and to be honest Johnny didn't expect Taeil will say that that's why he hugged Taeil as tight as he can.

The last thing Johnny did was he kissed Taeil on his forehead.

•••

 


	13. W - Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first I'm sorry this is such a looong chapter hahaha I got carried away and didn't know this chapter will be this long but hey worth the wait right?
> 
> What's your thoughts about this chapter?
> 
> By the way, I already posted the synopsis of my TAETEN fiction called "Consequences" check it out it's on my works.
> 
> PS: I just posted the synopsis of Consequences on my wattpad account under the same user as mine here but I'll update you all if ever I'll put it here also.
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

_Wasted | Thirteen_

**VACATION**

Taeil and Johnny were very happy after what happened two weeks ago. Yup, it's been two weeks ever since they've become a couple and to be honest it's like a dream come true for the both of them.

"You know... you two are weird again. Holding hands... Sweet to each other... Twinkling eyes... what the heck happen to the both of you?" Ten raised an eyebrow when he saw Johnny and Taeil at the airport. They've been holding each other's hands ever since they got out from their dorm and now they're at the airport still they are holding each others hand.

Ten is not jealous but he's being curious and suspicious. He think there's something happened between them and he really want to know it.

"Nothing." Taeil said and Johnny just smiled at him "This is normal."

Ten smirked "Normal? This is the first time I saw the both of you THAT sweet."

Johnny just smiled and kinda enjoying the fact that Ten is being curious again over the both of them.

"Taeil, you're not telling me something don't you?" Ten asked Taeil since he knew he will not receive anything from Johnny besides his knowing smile.

Taeil just move his shoulder up and down before answering "I told you everything already, Ten."

"No you do not. I really think you two are hiding something." Ten suspected.

Yuta then come along and saw them. "Oh hey, looks like the both of you are now official?" he asked Johnny and Taeil and they smiled just like what they did to Ten.

"What the fuck was that smile?" Yuta asked them but they just giggled.

They're enjoying teasing their friends because even though they will not say it... it's pretty much obvious now that they're indeed a couple

"Oh fuck we can't get anything from the both of you..." Yuta said as he shook his head "Whatever... congrats I guess?"

Taeil looked at Yuta and said "Thanks."

"Oh shoot! So it's now official?" Ten screamed.

And then they just laughed again.

"Okay what the fuck. You two don't want to answer us properly but congrats." suddenly Ten stopped nagging them and just congratulate them.

After that small talk they proceed on the departure of the airport since it's almost their flight.

All of them will go to Hawaii for a vacation since they won a competition again few days ago and the Hawaii trip is their gift for themselves to celebrate all of their hard work.

Even though it will be a long nine hour plane ride for them to arrive at Hawaii, all of them are excited because it's their first time traveling together as a group.

"Alright! Let's go!" Taeyong said before they enter the plane. Their seats are not far away from each other because they want to make sure they'll enjoy the long nine hour plane ride together.... uhh even though they think half of them are going to sleep during the plane ride.

It's twelve midnight when the plane departed and they arrived at Hawaii almost ten in the morning.

Taeyong is the one who have the contact person for their Hawaii vacation that's why they're all happy to see that their contact person is already there at the airport when they arrived. So after they landed they went straight to the vacation house since they will only stay there for three days.

It took them thirty minutes before they arrived at the beach resort and they immediately put their things in the vacation house they rented. Good thing it have total of 5 rooms.

Roommates for their Hawaii Trip is Taeil-Johnny, Taeyong-Ten, Winwin-Yuta, Doyoung-Jaehyun-Jungwoo, and Mark-Donghyuck.

They rested for an hour before they decided to eat at the restaurant near the area.

"I'll just order the team meal that consist of grilled fish, grilled pork, fresh veggie salad, Saimin, Poke bowl, Hawaiian pizza, iced tea and rice. This is enough right?" Taeyong asked them but they're too hungry to even answer that's why Taeyong proceed on ordering what he just told them.

They waited for fifteen minutes for the food to be prepared and when the food arrived they immediately eat their lunch.

Personally Taeil love the grilled pork and Hawaiian Pizza.

It's already one in the afternoon when they finished eating and after that all of them prepared for them to do all the beach activities they can do for the day.

Actually they just want to snorkel and parasail for that day but if ever they can still do more they're more than willing to try other beach activities.

"Love, I love your rash guard." Johnny blurted out as soon as Taeil wore the rash guard Johnny chose for him.

Taeil rolled his eyes "Of course you love it. You picked it for me and our outfit is matchy."

Johnny smiles as he hugged Taeil from his back "Can we just stay here in our room?" then Johnny sniffed Taeil's neck. "You smell good, love."

"Love! We can't do that!" Taeil said as he slightly tap Johnny's arm.

Johnny giggled "But we can if we really want it."

"It's too early for that, love. Stop seducing me." Taeil joked since Johnny's been kissing his neck.

"There's no too early or too late for that thing." Johnny said

"Johnny!" Taeil protested that's why the big guy laughed and even if he don't want to let go of Taeil he did it. "We have many activities in line to do here in Hawaii s--"

"But I just want to be with you and spend more time with just the both of us here in Hawaii..." Johnny nagged and kept on convincing him to just stay in their room.

Taeil shook his head "No. Taeyong set this vacation for all of us to enjoy t--"

Johnny mischievously smiled "But we will also enjoy it if we will do that thing." then he wiggle his eyebrows.

"Johnny! Stop it." Taeil elbowed Johnny's side and he felt his face heat up a little bit and that made Johnny laughed. "Let's go."

Taeil hold Johnny's hand and walk towards the door but Johnny stopped him and said "Kiss me first." then he pointed his lips.

Taeil raised a brow and said "No, thank you. I know what might happen if I'll do that."

Johnny pouted his lips and said "Maybe... I'll kiss you in your forehead?"

Taeil shook his head.

"Your nose?"

He laughed a bit but still shook his head.

"Your cheeks?"

"No, Johnny. You can be cheeky sometimes and I think they're already waiting for us so we really need to go." Taeil explained him but Johnny didn't buy it.

"But... love, it's just a kiss? I mean, a good luck kiss for me to enjoy our activities for to--"

Johnny didn't finished what he was about to say because Taeil suddenly kissed him on his lips and it's so fast that he suddenly want to kiss him more.

"Is that fine? Come on, let's go." Taeil said as he hold Johnny's hand again and walk towards the door but then again things didn't go as Taeil expected since Johnny suddenly called his name and when he looked back at him he pinned him against the wall and start kissing him intently with passion and love.

Johnny's kisses are powerful and full of emotions and it made him feel a lot of sensation all over his body. Johnny's hand travels from his chest through his waist and fuck the tall guy's kisses became more intense from time to time.

Taeil was out of breath but he know even though he won't say it, he really want more of his kisses. As Johnny's kisses became more intense Taeil pulled Johnny's hair and he moans his name softly.

The shorty knew when he allowed Johnny to kiss him some things might happen that was out of hand just like when Johnny started kissing his neck.

Fuck, the sensation he was feeling grows stronger but if he will not stop Johnny he know something might really happen on that day. Also, he don't want his friends to see a spot on his neck if ever Johnny might do something while he's kissing him on his neck.

"J-Johnny... stop." Taeil said and automatically Johnny stopped kissing him but he saw his face with a mischievous smile.

Johnny's satisfied with what happen and it was beyond on what he plotted in his mind.

After that intense soulfully kiss, Johnny fix himself and Taeil did the same too and then he hold the shorty's hand and squeezed it while they're on their way out of the room.

Taeil was silent but Johnny know what can make him speak again.

"Your lips taste good, love." Johnny blurted out and Taeil felt his face heat up.

He grinned at Johnny and said "Shut up, love. I hate you."

Johnny chuckled "You enjoyed it, love. You really did."

"Whatever. Stop it..." Taeil said as he pouted his lips and Johnny actually saw it.

"Oh look how you pout your lips... do you want me to kiss you again?" Johnny teased him and this time Taeil elbowed his side.

"Love, stop teasing me. People might hear you." Taeil said since they're already out of the vacation house and there's a few amount of people hanging around the beach.

"As if we're the only one who did that. I bet half of the people here did that too... I honestly think Taeyong and Ten... Winwin and Yuta did it too when they're alone in their room." Johnny said with full confidence.

Taeil just rolled his eyes and that made Johnny laugh.

When they arrived at the seashore all of them are already there and staring at them as if they did a crime.

"Why are you guys staring at us like that?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Taeyong said and they followed him.

Johnny unclasped his hand with Taeil when Yuta suddenly when on Johnny's side and talked to him. Taeil also saw Winwin walking by himself that's why he went closer to him.

"Oh hey." Winwin said when he saw Taeil on his side "You know the both of you stayed longer than we expected on your room."

Taeil suddenly felt nervous "Uhh we stayed for like fifteen minutes, is that long already?"

Winwin aggressively nodded "Yeah it is! You will just change your clothes and you can do that for like five minutes, Taeil."

"But I... thought I lost my rash guard at first but luckily Johnny found it in his suitcase..." Taeil made it up and Winwin already knew he was lying that's why he smiled at him but Taeil didn't seem to noticed it.

"Oh really? I'm close to the thought of maybe you and Johnny did a miraculous thing at your room." Winwin teased him.

Taeil felt his face heat up because suddenly his mind was thinking about what just happened before they went out of the vacation house. "What are you talking about?!"

Winwin laughs "You know.. you already know that."

Taeil slightly pushed Winwin which caused Winwin to laugh more but suddenly Taeil laughed too because of Winwin's reaction.

Johnny saw the two of them having fun talking to each other and even if he will not tell it to Yuta he's really jealous because Winwin can make him laugh like that.

"Hey, Youngho. You don't have to be jealous. Taeil's your boyfriend right? And I trust Sicheng so you should trust Taeil too." Yuta said and that calms him a bit.

Johnny just nodded and continue on talking to Yuta.

•••

It's already seven in the evening when they finished snorkeling and parasailing at the beach.

All of them were tired because of the activities they did but they're all happy because of the new experience they encounter at Hawaii.

So they changes their outfit at the vacation house before they eat dinner. Taeyong's the one who'll cook their food for dinner while the others rested for awhile.

It's already nine in the evening when Taeyong finished cooking the foods they'll eat and all of them gathered quickly at the dining room for them to eat the dish Taeyong cooked for them.

They actually don't have anytime for slacking after dinner because they went near the seashore again since they're making a bonfire for their "talk" as friends.

All of them have stick and marshmallows to eat while they're sharing any stuff they want to share to the whole group. Also there's a beer for them to drink but they promised to each other they will not drink a lot on that day.

Actually they planned to play spin the bottle but they didn't push it since they want everyone to have a chance to talk about something when a certain person asked them,

Jaehyun was the first one to ask a question and he asked Taeyong "So, Taeyong. I want you to be honest... are you and Ten officially dating now?"

All of them shouted "ohhh" since Jaehyun started the conversation with a juicy question.

Taeyong smiled as he looked at Ten who's beside him "Yeah. We've been dating for a year now."

"Woah. You two hide it from us really well. I thought you're still courting Ten." Doyoung commented which majority of them agreed.

"So yeah. We're now exposed." Ten said while grinning at Jaehyun.

"Hey! If I didn't asked it we will not know you guys are dating already." Jaehyun suddenly said and Ten just nodded.

So things are just like that in the past hours and as the night grows deeper some of them are getting slightly drunk already... well Taeil's not one of them since he don't want to get drunk on that day.

Yuta on the other hand looked at Taeil and said "Moon Taeil, what do you think of Dong Sicheng?"

Johnny didn't react when he heard Yuta's question but when Taeil was about to answer Yuta's question he stood up and get the cooler. "I'll get more beer at the house." and then he left

Taeil sighed before answering "Actually Winwin's a good friend of mine. All of you know that besides Johnny, Winwin is very close to me especially during our college days. He's a very kind friend, very hard working and very resourceful. I'm happy that until now we're still close to each other despite of what happen in the past."

Yuta suddenly commented "Taeil, you know that's not what we want to hear."

Winwin smiled awkwardly since he knew things might go out of hand because of Yuta that's why he's trying to stop Yuta from asking more questions...

Well Taeil's quite sure that Yuta's slightly drunk already that's why he added something in his answer.

"Winwin is my first love. All of you knew that well... he is my first crush... actually I think he's all my first except the first boyfriend thing," Taeil laughs a bit "And before..."

"...I really do like Winwin" That's what Johnny heard when he comes back from the vacation house.

He dropped the cooler because he didn't expect it will come from Taeil.

Johnny rushed back at the vacation house and Taeil followed him.

"Oh shit. We should stop this now." Taeyong said and that's the last thing Taeil heard since Johnny's stomping fast and he need to talk to Johnny since he know he misinterpret what he just said.

Johnny immediately locked their room.

"Johnny! Open the door. Please, open the door. We need to talk." Taeil yelped.

"Leave me alone, Taeil! Just go back there! I want to be alone!" Johnny shouted.

Taeil know from the tone of his voice Johnny's just at the other side of the door. He didn't walk further in their room.

"Love... You misunderstood what I said. How can I go back there when I know you're in that situation." Taeil calmly said but he really don't know what to do at that moment.

"Just go back! I don't need you here!"

"Johnny... please, can we just talk face to face? Things will not work if we will stay on talking like this so please open the door..." Taeil cried out but Johnny doesn't seem to care.

"I don't need to talk to you, Taeil! What I heard is enough already!" Johnny's mad. Taeil know that because of the tone of his voice and this is the first time he heard him like that.

Taeil's afraid of what might happen and he'll blame himself for sure.

"Johnny, you misunderstand what I said. I don't like Winwin any--"

"Oh so you're a liar now. Great. Just great." Johnny said slightly laughing.

Taeil felt a pang on his chest "Johnny, what I feel about you is real. I don't like Winwin any--"

"Shut up on making excuses! Just shup up and leave me alone!"

Taeil felt tears flowing in his eyes that's why he stopped talking for a bit but after a few seconds he start on talking again. "Johnny, please..."

"Leave, Taeil. Just leave."

Taeil sighed as he tried to stop his tears but he failed. He's crying because he didn't expect that will happen and it's his fault.

"J-Johnny, please stop doubting me...Please believe me...P-please believe what I'm trying to say... I don't like him anymore that was just before..."

"How many times do I need to tell you this, Johnny? How many times do I need to tell it to you over and over again that you're the one who owns my heart already?" Taeil literally feel the pain in his heart.

He can't believe the love of his life is doubting him because of the misunderstand earlier.

"Johnny, please... I don't want this day to end that we're not okay. I don't think I can handle this fucking pain if you will not talk to me..."

Taeil keep on sobbing because he was scared. He's scared that Johnny might leave him... he's scared because he really love Johnny and he know he can't handle it if Johnny will not believe him after everything he said.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings earlier, love... but please talk to me already. I don't think I can handle this anymore... I want to see you and tell you how much I love you and how much my feelings and emotions for you is fucking real... I want to hug you so that you can feel my sincerity and maybe on that way you will believe everything that I said... love, please face me. I don't want you to be mad at me..."

Taeil's been crying but he doesn't care as long as he knew Johnny's at the other side of the door listening to him but his longingness for him too strong.

"Youngho, I love you. I really do and I mean it."

That's the last thing he said. Taeil made up his mind and decided to just go back to the beach. He wants Johnny to have time. Maybe he needs it... but when he was about to leave he heard the door from their room was open.

He looked back and saw Johnny. He also cried and he cried more when he saw Taeil.

Johnny hugged him immediately and said "Love, I'm sorry... I'm sorry... for doubting you... I'm sorry if I didn't trust you... I'm sorry if I didn't listen... I'm sorry for acting a jerk and let you cry and begged for me to just talk to you..."

Taeil just caressed his back and made him feel secure in his arms.

"Love... I'm really sorry... I'm just scared because I know you've been into him for a long time and I got jealous... I'm so--"

"Hey... stop it already love. The moment you opened the door I know you already understand what I'm trying to say. Just please trust me more this time. Okay?"

Johnny nodded "I will trust you more." And then he let go of his hug and look straight into Taeil's eyes. His eyes shine like that whenever they're together.

Taeil smiled as he wiped Johnny's tear. "You're such a crybaby."

Johnny pouted his lips "You are too."

The shorty just laughs.

"I love you, Taeil."

"I love you too, Johnny."


	14. W - ME AND YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Holidays! How's your Christmas? I hope all of you enjoyed your time with you family and loved ones.
> 
> I hope you'll love this chapter. Also...this might be the last chapter so it means epilogue is coming soon.
> 
>  
> 
> BONUS:  
> For those who want to read my new TAETEN fanfiction, I already updated "CONSEQUENCES"
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

Wasted | Fourteen

ME AND YOU

"Love, why won't you talk to me?" Johnny said while hugging Taeil from his back.

Taeil's actually baking brownies and Johnny's nagging him to talk to him because his focus is on the brownies and Johnny want to get his attention.

"Love..." Johnny said once again as he kiss Taeil's sensitive spot under his jaw so that's when he reacted.

"Johnny! S-stop it. I'm baking." Taeil said but Johnny kept on hugging him.

"I just want one thing."

"A kiss?"

"You knew me well, love."

Taeil just shook his head "Yeah but it's a no, love. I'm baking."

Johnny pouted his lips "Just one kiss, love."

"You will not be satisfied with just one kiss, Johnny. So stop nagging me." Taeil said.

It's been a week ever since they got home from their Hawaii vacation. Actually their vacation is like a rollercoaster ride. Many things happened mostly happy moments but sad moments is also there but one thing is for sure their bond as friends become more intact.

Johnny is very persistent with what he want and even though he let go Taeil from his hug he's still there to convince Taeil to kiss him... it's just the shorty's kiss is so irresistible.

"After you bake, can I kiss you?" Johnny asked him but he shook his head "You're unfair, love..."

"You already kissed me when we woke up earlier and now you want to kiss me again..."

Johnny just smiled "Your kisses are irresistible."

Taeil felt his face blush that's why Johnny smirked a bit "Ah love, why are you smirking like that? T-this is not the first time I blushed because of you."

The talk guy chuckled "You're just cute whenever you blush, love." then he stayed silent for awhile before talking again "Do you need some help? I'll just help you but you have to reward me after." he said while wiggling his eyebrows

Taeil just shook his head "Okay. Just preheat the oven, love. I'm almost done with this."

Johnny just did what he was told to and then after that he sit on the chair near the bar counter and watched Taeil do his thing.

"You look hotter when you bake like this, love." Johnny commented

Actually Taeil's just wearing a white shirt together with a shorts and an apron.

"Ah, love. S-stop saying that." Taeil just shook his head while he laugh a bit

He chuckled "But I love it when you get shy because of my compliments, love."

Taeil just rolled his eyes as he hissed "Whatever, love. Help me with the batter."

Johnny followed what Taeil did and to shorty's shock he was to gentle while looking at him how to proper do the baking.

So when they bake the brownies they went at the sofa and sit down.

"Now, what do we do while waiting for the brownies?" Johnny asked Taeil while clinging to his hands

"You need to take a shower, love."

Johnny pouted his lips and smelled his armpit "I don't smell that bad, love...Hmm, why not shower with me?" then his mischievous smile appeared.

The shorty tap the arms of Johnny and said "No! What are you talking about?"

"Let's shower together."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Why? It's not like this is the first time that w--"

Taeil felt his cheeks blush again that's why he put his hands on Johnny's mouth and said "Ah, love. S-stop saying that..." then he stood up.

Johnny then stood up also and then hugged Taeil from his back.

"Alright, love. I will not tease you again. Hmm do you want to go somewhere after we eat?"

Actually they ordered chicken and pizza from the nearest restaurant of their dorm and then Taeil decided to bake brownies for Johnny since he loved it when he first made it for him.

"Hmm, arcade or maybe ice skating again? Or do you want to go on a picnic? I'll cook something for you." Taeil suggested and looks like he already plotted in his mind the dish he want to cook for Johnny.

The tall guy just nodded but then again he didn't listen to what Taeil suggested and just said "Exhibit. Wanna go to an exhibit?"

Taeil remove Johnny's hand from his waist and look at his eyes "Sure. Surprise me then."

Johnny's lips curved as if he's planning something evil "I bet you will."

He just rolled his eyes "You bet?"

"Yeah and your kiss will do."

Taeil look at him badly and said "You always want to kiss me."

"Because your—"

"lips are irresistible?"

Johnny smiled and said "Yeah."

Taeil just rolled his eyes "Whatever. Just surprise me, love. I'll just check the brownies and you... you need to take a bath."

The tall guy just chuckled but then again he just do what Taeil told him.

So they just do their thing individually and it took them almost one hour and thirty minutes to finish what they're doing (take a bath, prepare for their lunch, check the brownies and prepare for their date later).

So when they prepared everything, they ate first the chicken and pizza they ordered and then the brownies Taeil made.

"Wow, love. Your brownies are really good." Johnny commented after eating his third piece of brownies.

"Yeah. I know that's why you're so head over heels for me because of my cookings." Taeil boasted but Johnny just raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't I suppose to be the one who says that? Clearly one of the reasons why you fell in love with me is because of my cookings." Johnny's now the one who's boasting.

Well, what Johnny said is true though. Johnny always cook food for Taeil when he's suffering from hangover even during their college days, so clearly Johnny is the first one who cooked something for him even before.

Taeil just rolled his eyes "Okay, whatever."

Johnny just smiled but after that he went to Taeil's and let him stood up for him to hug the shorty "Hey... you're mad now. Don't be mad at me..."

"I'm not mad... it's just you're right. I just hate to admit it but I really love your cookings... there, I said it already. Happy now?" Taeil said without looking at Johnny's eyes... but somehow Johnny felt the sincereness of what the shorty said.

He just chuckled "I already knew that long time ago, love. But I'm really grateful that I tasted your cookings also and now you're baking... I'm really lucky."

"Y-you don't have to compliment me like that, love... Aigoo, let's just go to the exhibit." Taeil said and then Johnny agreed.

The exhibit's place is quite far from their dorm that's why Johnny need to use his car for them to go to the place.

And since it's Sunday, there's no traffic at the way to the exhibit.

"Johnny?"

"Hmm?"

"Why won't you tell me what exhibit are we going to?" Taeil said sulky. It's just that Taeil want to have an idea to where they're going but Johnny don't want to give any hint.

"I told you, it wouldn't be surprise anymore if I'll tell it to you now." Johnny concluded but Taeil don't want to listen to him at all.

"But love..."

"I won't say a thing about the exhibit until we're there." Johnny said.

Taeil sighed.

"Fine. Just make sure I'll love it."

"I know you will."

"Well then... let's see."

And then Johnny just smiled.

One hour just passed and they arrived at the place.

It's a hotel... a fancy hotel.

Taeil's shocked that it's really a fancy place to start off and he's even that prepared.

The shorty's just wearing a dark blue long sleeves with a red stripped design plus a jeans and then the tall guy's wearing a white long sleeves, beige sweater and a denim pants.

"It's quite cold inside so please wear this..." Johnny said as soon as Taeil went out of the car. The tall guy told him to wear his lightish black jacket. The short guy didn't complain though, he trust Johnny after all.

Now, they're walking inside the hotel suddenly there's staff who assisted them to come to a function hall but before they even went inside Johnny told him to wear a blindfold.

"Uhh, why do I need to put a blindfold on? We're not in a Bird Box movie." Taeil said and it made Johnny chuckled a bit.

"We're not in a Bird Box movie I know but I want you to be surprised so wear this first." said Johnny.

He sighed "I trust you but make sure it's not a scary exhibit right?"

Johnny smiled "I swear, it's not a scary exhibit. You'll love it."

Taeil just nodded before wearing the blindfold Johnny gave.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded and then Johnny assisted him.

To be honest Taeil's nervous of what might happen once he remove the blindfold because he literally have no idea what he'll see in the exhibit and he's literally scared...

"Okay love... you can now take off your blindfold" Johnny said. Taeil can feel that Johnny's still on his side and somehow that made him slightly feel comfortable.

So Taeil immediately did what he was told to. He removed his blindfold and open his eyes and to his surprise the function hall is full of different photos... wonderful photos to be honest...

Wait...

Is that himself?

Moon Taeil?

The exhibit is full of his... photos?

Taeil's confused.

So the exhibit is his photos???

But who took them all?

"Uhh, love? What exactly is this?" He asked Johnny who's now smiling at him. Taeil's really shocked and he doesn't even know what to react and he thought asking Johnny might help him.

"It is what it is, love." Johnny said. "Do you uhm... do you want to roam around the hall?" he added then Taeil nodded.

The function hall is very spacious and the amount of his photos there is no joke. It's literally a large amount of his photos from when he was young and from the present...

Did Johnny took all of these photos?

Taeil can't even describe the feelings he's dealing with at the moment but one thing is for sure... he's literally overwhelm with Johnny's surprise.

Now that he's looking at the photos he can't help it but smile as he remember what happened each of the photos.

There's one photo that he believes he's around eight years old wherein he's eating ice cream and he didn't even know that Johnny took a photo of him while eating! The photo is quite blurry considering that Johnny's still a child when he took that photo.

Another one was when he was in high school, he's actually playing piano and the photo was obviously taken outside the room... Johnny was the one who took the photo also.

And there's a recent photo of him, it's when they went at the arcade! The first time they went to the arcade together, he didn't know Johnny took a photo of him while he was enjoying playing there! He's completely clueless.

And now looking all of the photos displayed at that function hall, Taeil just want to cry because of what Johnny did. It's not just his photos, they also have photos together but mostly it was just his photos since Johnny was the one who took them... Johnny photographed all of their memories together.

And fuck it, he's really gonna cry if he'll keep on looking at the displayed photos at the exhibit.

"So... how is it?" Johnny suddenly asked him as he hold his hand and squeezed it.

Taeil just looked at Johnny... to be honest he's already teary eyes because of all the photos he saw.

"H-how dare you!" Taeil said and he just laughed it all so that his tears won't fall down. "Why did you do this?"

"Because... I've always wanted to do this for you... and this is the right time so yeah..." Johnny said as he scratches the back of his head. "Do you like it? This is my Christmas gift for you."

Taeil nodded "I actually love it. Who wouldn't love this? You always make my heart flutter, Johnny. This is the best Christmas gift ever!"

He smiled. "As long as I can make you happy, I'm already satisfied with it."

The shorty raised an eyebrow "Even without a kiss?"

"A kiss from Moon Taeil will satisfy Seo Johnny's need as a man... so where's my kiss?"

He just chuckled before he shook his head.

"Oh right, Johnny will always be Johnny." Taeil said before he kiss Johnny on the lips.

Actually it was so sudden that after he finished kissing Johnny, the tall guy insisted for another one so he didn't back out.

When the two of them satisfied with the kiss they gave each other, Taeil said "Thank you, love. I really love your surprise. It's beyond on what I expected to be honest."

Johnny shook his head "No, thank you for always making me happy. For always staying by my side and for always loving me. I love you so much, Taeil."

Taeil didn't respond but just kissed Johnny again.

"Where's my I love you too?" Johnny suddenly feel a little sulky

"But I already answered it."

Johnny pouted his lips "You did not."

"I did."

"You didn't said I love you too me."

"It's because I did this..." and then Taeil kissed him again.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"This." Yup, Taeil kissed him again.

Johnny lips curved when Taeil kissed him again.

"You did n--"

"Enough, Mr. Seo. I kissed you a lot today and that's my reply to you."

Johnny smiled.

"I love you, Taeil."

Taeil just rolled his eyes "Even if you're too needy of my kisses of course I love you so much."

That's how they spent Christmas together... Simple and yet memorable.

 


End file.
